Emoções Virtuais
by Lari Masen
Summary: HIATOS - Um momento,duas vidas.Um computador,duas pessoas.Dá amizade inocente,p/ um amor incondicional.Bella resolve fazer uma surpresa e conhecer Edward,mas surpresas acontecem.Você acredita em emoções virtuais? E que elas podem se torna reais!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem ai Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria, com algumas dicas da minha beta Carolzinhah

**N/A:** boa leitura, espero de coração que gostem.

* * *

Eu não consigo acreditar que eu estou agora no aeroporto embarcando para Phoenix. Isso ainda parece tão surreal, os meus pais me deixarem viajar sozinha com a minha prima e melhor amiga Alice Brandon. E o que parece ser mais surreal para mim é que finalmente irei conhecer o Edward, mas esse detalhe os meus pais não sabem.

Deixa eu me apresentar, me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, mas gosto que me chamem de Bella, acabo de terminar o 2º grau e estou com 17 anos, e antes de ir para a faculdade eu consegui convencer aos meus pais que me deixassem viajar com Alice em "comemoração" pela nossa formatura, quando eles finalmente aceitaram, eu não pensei duas vezes para falar qual o lugar que eu queria ir e a Alice sabendo da minha historia apenas apoio a minha escolha.

Agora vocês devem esta se perguntando o que tem de tão especial em Phoenix, e a resposta é simples Edward Cullen.. Ai agora vocês se perguntam que é Edward Cullen afinal? Bom Edward Cullen é um garoto de 20 anos que eu conheci na internet a 3 anos atrás em uma sala de bate-papo e desde então não paramos de conversar.O mais legal é que nós ficamos quase um ano conversando sem ver a foto um do outro, então já nos conhecíamos bastante quando ele viu minha foto pela primeira vez, não que eu tive-se receio por ser feia, é que eu não gostava de tirar fotos mesmo, mas com o tempo fui gostando e hoje não fico sem uma câmera digital na acho uma garota na média sou branca com cabelos castanhos avermelhados (os reflexos vermelhos aparecem mais no sol), olhos castanhos escuros mais parecidos com chocolate, estatura média 1,68cm e a boca vermelha mesmo sem batom.

A primeira vez que eu e Edward trocamos fotos eu não acreditei muito que ele era real, acho que qualquer pessoa no meu lugar acharia a mesma coisa, pois a palavra lindo é pouco para poder defini-lo. Ele é branco, o cabelo dele parecer ter vida própria, pois é todo bagunçado e segundo Edward nem gel da concerto, e tem um tom de cobre único, os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi e apesar de ser magro, ele tem um porte atlético, e alto, mas o fator altura foi ele que me falou 1,87cm. Ele é realmente um sonho, e que eu mal consigo acreditar que pode e ira virar uma realidade.

- Anda Bella, já esta chamando o nosso vôo! – disse Alice me tirando dos meus devaneios. – Tava pensando no Edward né amiga. – Ela me conhecia muito bem.

- Ai Lice, é que isso é uma surpresa pra ele, eu só falei com ele que iria viajar, mas eu não disse que era pra lá, vai que ele não gosta. – Disse tudo num fôlego só de tão nervosa.

- Calma Bella, vai da tudo certo! – ela disse tentando me tranqüilizar. – E pelo que você me conta, e pelo que eu mesma já vi é mais fácil ele achar que está tendo uma miragem do que não gostar. – Dizendo isso ela deu um sorriso, eu tentei imitar mais tenho quase certeza que acabou saindo uma careta. Nos estávamos viajando de noite pois assim chegaríamos em Phoenix na parte da manha.

Nesses três anos que eu e o Edward conversamos, nunca chegamos a nos conhecer pessoalmente, mas isso não foi capaz de me impedir de apaixonar por ele, no inicio quando começamos a conversar ele era afim de uma garota chamada Rosalie, só que ele não era correspondido por essa garota, coisa que eu não sei como é possível. Já passamos varias tardes e madrugas, e às vezes quase o dia todo conversando, eu sempre achei o máximo como nunca faltou assunto para as nossas conversas e nesse tempo todo de conversa ele me deixou magoada apenas uma vez.

Flash Black on.

Eu estava super empolgada por ser sábado e era um dos dias que eu e Edward mais conversávamos eu sempre entrava na net por volta das 15h, pois ajudava a minha mãe com a faxina e Edward normalmente já estava ON quando eu entrava, mas nesse sábado foi diferente ele não estava ON, e entrou já era quase 18h, esperei ele me chamar, mas isso também não aconteceu quando já era 22:48 e eu já tinha desistido de esperar ele me chamar pra gente poder conversar eu o chamei.

Bella diz:

Boa noite Edward =)

E. Cullen diz:

Oi Bella

Bella diz:

Está tudo bem com você?

E. Cullen diz:

Mais ou menos. Por que?

Bella diz:

Hum... é que eu esperei voe me chamar desde hora que você entrou e nada, e como esse é o dia que nós mais conversamos, e se eu não tive-se ti chamado pelo visto você não teria feito.

E. Cullen diz:

Eu vi você ON mesmo, mas não quis lhe chamar.

Bella diz:

Nossa se é assim, Boa Noite para você e um ótimo domingo. TCHAU

Não esperei a resposta dele, sai do MSN e desliguei o computador, ele tinha que entender que as palavras que ele usou me machucaram e muito. Não consegui dormi muito bem essa noite, pra dizer a verdade eu não dormi nada. Quando acordei no domingo tive que passar um corretivo, coisa que eu nem uso para poder disfarça as olheiras que se formaram um pouco, me arrumei para o dia de hoje, afinal é domingo e eu combinei de sair com a Alice e o pessoal da escola.

Passei a manha toda conversando com o pessoal, mas sabe quando o corpo esta presente e a sua mete está longe ? Era assim que eu estava eu não acredito ate agora no que o Edward escreveu.

Quando estava voltando pra casa com a Lice, ela me questionou o que estava acontecendo, expliquei o que aconteceu e ela foi compreensiva comigo, e jurando Edward de morte, pois ela odeia que me façam ficar assim, nos sempre cuidamos uma da outra. Após o almoço recebi uma mensagem no meu celular do Edward.

_Bella, quando você puder olhe o seu Orkut deixei um depoimento pra você. Beijos._

Eu me contive o máximo que pude, lavei as vasilhas do almoça, fiz uns trabalhos da escola, conversei um pouco com a minha mãe, mas a minha curiosidade falou mais alto e quando deu quase umas 15h eu entrei na net pra ver o que ele havia me deixado de recado e me deparo com o seguinte depoimento.

**Edward :** _Bella, eu não consigo explicar o bem que você me faz, conhecer você foi uma coisa inexplicável, você se tornou uma pessoa muito importante para mim, ontem eu fui um estúpido com você no MSN, e depois que você saiu eu pensei no que fiz, e fiquei com a cara no chão pelo meu comportamento, eu tenho notado que eu meio que estou vacilando com você, eu juro que não queria ter feito isso. Me desculpa minha linda, eu amo muito você e você sabe disso, mas eu já ti expliquei a minha historia com a Rosalie, passei a tarde lá na casa dela e depois que sai de lá não consegui conversar direito com mais ninguém,eu não sei o porque disso, eu tentei me desculpar com ela por umas coisas que aconteceu ontem a tarde também, mas o que me incomodou e o que mais está me incomodando ate agora e o pior de tudo foi ter passado um tempo na internet vendo que você estava online, e não ter conversando com você e quando você me chamou pra conversar eu te tratei daquele jeito, isso foi o fim._

_E venho aqui lhe pedir desculpas por ter agido assim com você, Meu Amor, prometo que se você me desculpa eu nunca mais irei fazer isso, pois você não merece._

_Beijos minha linda._

_Te amo_

Ao terminar de lê eu já o havia desculpado, só por ele já ter reconhecido o erro dele, já contava, mas não pude deixar de perceber que ele me chamou de _meu amor_, _minha linda _e falar que _me amava_.

Flash Black off.

E é por isso que eu estou aqui, determinada e embarcando para Phoenix.

* * *

XXXX

**N/A: **então esta ai o primeiro cap. Espero que você tenham apreciado assim como eu na hora que estava escrevendo. Aguardo as reviews falando o que vocês acharam. Beijos e ate mais. ;)

**N/B :** Olá queridas ;D Bom,primeiramente eu sou a Carol . Não se esqueçam de olhar no perfil da Lara sobre a fic 'Onze coisas que as garotas amam'. Eu sinceramente já amo essa fic *-* O próximo capítulo vai depender de vocês,queros muitos reviews porque a fic merece! Beijos =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem ai Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria, com algumas dicas da minha beta Carolzinhah

* * *

_... E é por isso que eu estou aqui, determinada e embarcando para Phoenix._

Depois dessa vez, ele realmente fez o máximo para nunca mais me magoar. Quando não dava pra gente conversar ou o PC de um de nos dois dava problema, sempre deixávamos recados ou depoimentos para o outro para o outro saber que não foi esquecido.

E depois desse depoimento dele, ele sempre me chamava de minha Bella, meu amor, amor da minha vida, e fazia questão de dizer que me amava e isso sempre mexia comigo, e fazia meu coração acelerar e muito.

Teve um dia também que foi inesquecível, a nossa primeira conversar por telefone, eu que liguei para na casa dele. Comprei um cartão e fui ao orelhão para poder ligar, por que se eu liga-se lá de casa interurbano tenho certeza que o meu pai me mataria.

Flash Black on

Eu queria ouvir a voz de Edward, e também era aniversario dele, então resolvi comprar um cartão e fui ligar pra ele. No quarto toque atendeu uma mulher.

_- Alo._

- Oi, boa tarde. O Edward se encontra?

_- Sim, um momento que eu vou chamar_. – ao fundo pude ouvir ela gritando. _- Edward tem uma garota querendo falar com você._ – após um tempo.

_- Oi. _– Me respondeu uma voz extremamente suave,como veludo e tinha um toque de precisão.

- Oi Edward . Tudo bem ?

_- Tudo sim,com quem estou falando ? - Aquela voz magnífica disse outra vez._

- Você nem imagina quem é ? - Perguntei sorrindo.

_- Bella ? - Perguntou ele totalmente certa forma, dava pra perceber seu sorriso._

- Como você descobriu ? Assim não tem graça ! - Brinquei com ele.

_- Você tem um pouco de sotaque._ – Falou ele Deus, que risada gostosa!

- Eu não você é que tem.

- _Resolveu me ligar e nem avisou não é ? Não que eu esteja reclamando._

- Bom, hoje é um dia muito importante, afinal é seu aniversario e eu não poderia deixar de lhe dar meus parabéns e lhe desejar muitas felicidades e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem!

- _E você acredita que os sonhos se realizam Bella ?_ - Perguntou ele.

- Claro que sim !

- _Pois, saiba que melhor presente eu não poderia receber_. – Novamente eu podia jurar que tinha um sorriso no rosto dele, com essa simples frase, que fez o meu coração da um pulo no peito. Conversamos um pouco e nos despedimos. Passei o dia pensando na voz de Edward e como foi bom conversar com ele, e voltei a me questionar porque ele tinha que morar tão longe. A noite dei uma olhada no meu Orkut e tive uma surpresa muito agradável ao ver um recado do Edward.

**Edward:** _Oi Amor, tudo bem? Só passando para falar que eu Amo Você, e mandar um super beijo pra você. Hoje eu estou super feliz e não apenas por ser meu aniversario .Depois que você me ligou fiquei super feliz e fiquei rindo a toa, ate a minha mãe me questionou o que eu tinha você acredita? Risos. Amo você e você sabe disso. Beijos._

Flash Black off

Eu só sei que eu fui me encantando e me apaixonando pelo Edward aos poucos, com o jeito dele de ser e me tratar, ele tinha a capacidade de me fazer sentir especial e importante pra ele, e isso me fazia tão bem. Às vezes ele deixava comentário nas minhas fotos no Orkut, dizendo que eu era dele, que tava com ciúmes dos comentários dos meninos, e eu achava muito fofo da parte dele, ainda mais quando ele falava que eu era dele, ou ele me chamava de minha Bella, e sempre terminava o comentário com um eu te amo e/ou um sz.

Acho que dormi, pois senti alguém me cutucando tentando me acorda.

- Bella, acorda já chegamos.

- Como assim? Mas, já ? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Você ficou tão concentrada nos seus pensamentos, e depois cochilou que nem percebeu o tempo de viajem. – Alice disse com um sorriso carinhoso pra mim.

Ao desembarcarmos, pegamos as nossas malas e pegamos um taxi, falando o nome do hotel ao qual nos tinhas feito as reservas. Passamos o caminho admirando a paisagem.

O Hotel era simples e com uma sutilidade clássica,a cara de Alice.A faixada toda decorada,com palmeiras, dirigimos a recepcionista.

- Olá, sejam bem vindas Doubletree Guest Suites Phoenix* em que posso ajudá-las. – A recepciona do hotel nos perguntou.

- Você poderia nos dar a chave do nosso quarto, a reserva esta no nome de Isabella Marie Swan.

- Só um momento. – Falando isso ela começou a digitar no computador, provavelmente procurando meu nome. – A sim, quarto 220, 3° andar com vista para a piscina. – Ela disse me dando o cartão que da acesso ao quarto, e eu e Alice fomos em direção ao elevador com as nossas malas.

-Alice,vista para piscina ? - Perguntei desconfiada,pois ela havia feito as reservas.

- Claro né Bella, temos que aproveitar também, afinal é nossas férias. – ela disse pra mim revirando os olhos.

- É você esta certa.

Quando chegamos ao quarto fui ate a sacada para poder ver, e fiquei momentaneamente deslumbrada pois a vista para o hotel em si era linda, a piscina é maravilhosa e logo me deu uma vontade de ir dar um mergulho.

- Nossa que vista linda !

- É sim Bella... – Disse Alice me dando um sorriso presunçoso daquele tipo que diz assim: " _Esta vendo eu sabia que ia gostar_." - Mas, mudando de assunto me diz como você vai fazer. Vai ligar pra ele? Vai na casa dele?

- Bom, como eu estou querendo fazer uma surpresa, acho que depois que nós descansarmos um pouco, podemos ir na casa dele.

- Tem o endereço ?

- Claro, ta na minha agenda dentro da bolsa. – Disse sorrindo e mostrando a agenda.

Depois disso, tomamos banho, vestimos uma roupa mais confortável e almoçamos no quarto mesmo, já que eu estava com preguiça de descer para o restaurante do hotel. E ficamos conversando um pouco na sacada do quarto.

- Bella, hora de arruma já são 13:30. – Alice falou depois de olhar no relógio.

- Ta certo, mas o que eu visto Alice ? – Me arrependi da pergunta no mesmo momento que a fiz, pois Alice olhou pra mim com um sorriso, que eu tenho certeza que ela já ate sabia a roupa que eu iria usar, já que foi a mesma que preparou a minha mala. Dito e feito.

Ela escolheu pra mim uma saia jeans escura que dava no meio da minha coxa, uma blusa verde tomara que caia que eu achei super linda, uma bolsa preta que ela tinha me dado, e sandália de salto e eu nem podia reclamar já que Edward é alto eu não podia ficar tão baixinha perto dele né, como acessórios ela escolheu uns pulseiras pratas e um colar que eu amo.

Pra ela, ela escolheu uma macaquito jeans azul, uma bolsa cinza e o peep toe cinza também que eu particularmente achei muito lindo, ela pegou uma pulseira e um colar. Quando terminamos de nos arruma, não podia negar ficamos lindas. Alice ainda fez uma maquiagem leve em mim antes de sairmos.

Ao sair do hotel pegamos um taxi e passamos o endereço da casa do Edward, cerca de uns 40 min, depois ele parou . Estávamos em frente a uma casa maravilhosa branca, um pouco afastada da cidade três andares sendo que o segundo tinha uma área que era espelhada e o jardim em frente a casa era muito bem cuidado, com algumas arvores, na varanda da casa tinha uma rede bastante convidativa, a casa era simplesmente perfeita, a madeira envernizada da varanda contrastava muito bem com a cor branca da casa, parecia que essa casa foi planejada nos mínimos detalhes.

E agora que eu estava aqui em frente a casa do Edward e que eu tinha consciência que eu realmente iria conhecê-lo, o meu coração parecia que ia simplesmente saltar do meu peito.

* * *

**N/A : **Obrigada a todas as garotas que leram, que gostaram, que add a minha historia a favoritos, vocês não sabem o quanto feliz eu fiquei com isso. Muito obrigada mesmo. troquei o nome da fic, espero que vocês não se importem, achei que esse nome tem mais haver com ela, o que me dizem? Vou viajar amanha então estou postando hoje, e dependendo da quantidade de reviews que eu receber nesse cap, eu posto um quando eu chegar de viagem (quarta-feira)! Então que tal deixar a autora feliz? ;) bjOs

**N/B : **Olá queridas ! Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews... mas podiam ser mais né ? *-* Eu adoro esse capítulo,o próximo vai ficar ainda melhor,garanto ! Quem sabe o Edward *RAAAR não aparece ? HAHAHA Leiam e descubram ! Espero vocês no próximo capítulo,e qualquer dúvida é só falar ! Beijo garotas

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**Bethinha Poloni **: Obrigada pela review, fico mega feliz que tenha gostado, ta ai mais um cap. Espero que você goste desse também. ^^

**Ana Krol **: Essas fics assim são demais néh! Eu também gosto muito, espero que você goste desse cap também. ;)

**Vic P.** : fico feliz por isso. ^^ Espero que continue assim.

**Jessy Moreno **: Que bom que gostou do primeiro cap, e vou continuar a postar sim.. =) Espero que passe a gostar dessa fic tanto quando eu estou curtindo escrevê-la.

**'-' Carolzinhah '-' **: Já disse sim, e foi graças aos seus comentários que essa fic está evoluindo como está, obrigada pela ajuda.. =D bjOs

* * *

Doubletree Guest Suites Phoenix * - Hotel

Uma visão do Look da Bella e da Alice = http:/ bymk..com /Sets/ Set-981985-250. jpg

Retirem o espaço para poder ver o Look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria (*.*), com algumas dicas da minha beta Carolzinhah

* * *

Apesar de já ter visto a casa de Edward por foto, nada comparava a beleza dela assim,a cores e ao vivo.

- Nossa Bella, a casa é linda! – disse Alice tão maravilhada quanto eu.

- Com toda certeza. – Concordei plenamente com ela.

- Então vamos.

- Sim,vamos.

Quando chegamos a porta da casa, Alice olhou pra mim como se quisesse confirma que poderia aperta a campainha. Eu apenas assenti que sim, quando ela apertou meu coração acelerou ainda mais,se isso é possível . Cada vez mais a realidade de que eu estava prestes a conhecer Edward parecia ficar mais forte pra mim e meu coração acelerava. Quando ouvi passos perto da porta parecia que o meu coração ia sair pela boca de tanta ansiedade. Alice vendo o meu estado pediu para que eu ficar-se calma, apenas movendo os lábios sem emitir qualquer som.

Quando a porta abriu eu vi Esme a mãe de Edward. Eu já havia visto ela por fotos, mas ela era muito mais linda pessoalmente . Esme estava com um vestido florido ate os joelhos, uma sandália de salto baixo creme, os cabelos estavam em uma trança frouxa e ela tinha os olhos azuis.

- Olá. – Ela nos cumprimentou de uma maneira t amável. – Em que posso ajudá-las?

- Hm... O Edward está? – Perguntei insegura e sem graça.

- Me desculpe, mas ele saiu com os amigos há um tempo ... - Respondeu ela parecendo realmente triste. – Ele marcou algo com vocês? - Perguntou Esme.

- Não, eu vim de surpresa mesmo. – Dei um sorriso um pouco sem graça pra Esme. Ela me avaliou um pouco, como se me conhecesse.

- O seu rosto me é familiar, mas eu tenho certeza que nunca a vi pessoalmente. - Agora sim eu corei. Na certa Edward deve ter mostrado uma foto minha a ela. Olhei pra Alice pedindo ajuda.

- É... teria como a senhora nos dizer onde o Edward foi, quem sabe nós damos a sorte de encontrá-lo. - Disse Alice me salvando.

- Bom,ele foi ao boliche.E a propósito,eu sou Esme . - Se apresentou ela.

- Eu sou a Alice, e essa aqui é minha prima Bella. – Alice nos apresentou já que eu ainda estava tentando voltar a minha cor normal e encontrar a minha voz.

Mas quando Esme ouviu o meu nome eu vi um brilho diferente nos olhos dela, mas não soube identificar ao certo o que era.

- Claro agora, eu sei de onde o seu rosto é familiar! O Edward fala tanto de você, e você já ligou aqui algumas vezes para vocês conversarem ... Bella é um prazer-lhe conhecer. – Ela disse me abraçando.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também Sr. Cullen. – conseguir dizer.

- O não querida, pode me chamar apenas de Esme. Vamos, podem entrar! – Nos convidou, abrindo mais a porta.

E se antes eu achava a casa linda por fora, não era nada comparada com ela por dentro. Existia uma mistura de sofisticação e moderno ao mesmo tempo, as cores combinavam entre si, tinha uma harmonia sem igual, completamente encantadora e linda.

Seguimos Esme ate uma sala linda, com um sofá cor creme que ocupava todo um lado da parede, tinha uma estante em um tom palha onde se encontravam quatro portas retratos digitais. Em um passava apenas fotos de Edward, o outro passava fotos do irmão dele, um do casal e o ultimo da família junta.

Havia também uma TV plasma, um tapete em tom claro e em um canto um mini bar. Uma casa totalmente harmonica.

- Mas, me diga, o que atrás aqui em Phoenix ,Bella?

- Eu estou de férias, acabei de mim forma no ensino médio, e ganhei essa viagem com a minha prima, para me diverti antes de entrar na faculdade e focar nos estudos novamente. – Eu falei tudo muito rápido, espero que Esme tenha entendido. Estou realmente nervosa por falar com a mãe de Edward... imagina quando eu vê-lo ?

- Que legal ! Uma pena que você e o Edward se desencontraram ... mas eu estou indo no Shopping agora, se vocês quiserem vocês podem ir comigo. Eu vou passar perto do boliche, então vocês ficam lá. Que tal? - Propôs Esme.

- Não queremos incomodá-la. - Falou Alice.

- Que isso, não será incomodo algum. Vou pegar a minha bolsa e já vamos.

Assim não tinha como negar, apenas acenei que sim. Depois que ela voltou com a bolsa caminhamos em direção a garagem que por sinal era enorme, pude ver uma moto preta linda estacionada de um lado. Isso antes de notar o maravilhoso Porsche Cayenne azul.

**POV Edward.**

- Edward, acorda. – Me chamou Emmet pela milésima vez.

- Emmet, me deixa quieto.

- Vai virar padre agora é ? - Reclamou ele.

- Apenas nenhuma menina me chamou atenção! – Repeti, e já tinha perdi a conta de quantas vezes havia falado isso pra ele só na ultima meia hora.  
Emmet havia me convencido a sair de casa hoje junto com ele, a namorada e o meu irmão. Além disso, estava querendo arruma uma garota pra mim. O que já virou rotina nos últimos dias.

- Emmet, deixa o Edward em paz um pouco. – Essa foi Rosalie intervindo por mim. Apenas dei um sorriso em agradecimento.

O Emmet já ta pegando no meu pé sobre esse assunto de garotas já tem quase 2 anos, isso só porque eu não tenho ficado com uma garota por muito verdade elas já não me chamam tanto atenção ...

Antes que você pense o que não deva, não, eu não sou GAY! Apenas estou interessado em uma garota que eu nunca vi pessoalmente ... E foi graças a essa garota que eu não fiquei tão chateado quando descobrir que o Emmet começou a namorar a Rosalie.

_Flash Black ON_

Eu estava no meu quarto, tocando o meu violão quando, minha mãe avisa que tinha um amigo meu me chamando. Quando desço encontro Emmet na sala.

- Oi Emmet..

- Oi Edward, será que teria como a gente conversar ? – Ele perguntou serio e eu estranhei. Se algo era dificil nessa vida,é ver o Emmet sério.

- Claro. Ta acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Na verdade sim.

- Eu posso ajudar ? - Perguntei a ele.

- É que.. – Ele coçou a cabeça parecendo pensar em como iria me falar. – Eu não sei como explicar isso pra você ..

- Fala logo Emmet, não deve ser tão grave assim.- Eu já estava ficando preocupado.

- Na verdade meu medo é sua reação. - Falou ele meio... constrangido ?

- Tudo bem Emmett,fale logo. - Falei com toda a calma que eu conseguia.

- Edward, antes eu quero que você saiba que eu não fiz de propósito, que eu não esperava por isso... Só aconteceu ! - Falou Emmett preocupado.  
- O que aconteceu ?

- Você se lembra da festa que teve no sábado e que você voltou mais cedo?

- Sim, me lembro. – Respondi no ato. Como me esquecer ? Eu fiquei ate 5 da manha conversando com Bella nesse dia.

- Pois é ... é que... eu acabei ficando com a Rose. – Ele falou tão rápido quase que eu não entendi o que ele havia dito.

- Você ficou com a Rose? – Perguntei mais chocado do que com raiva.

- Sim. E na verdade Edward, eu queria a sua permissão pra poder namorar com ela. Eu sei que você é afim dela, afinal somos amigos há muito tempo, mas aconteceu. Eu não previ gostar dela e eu não quero perder a sua amizade.. – Falou Emmett num fôlego só.

- Tudo bem Emmet. – falei calmo.

- Tenta entender, sua amizade é muito importante, você é quase como um irmão.. – Ele continuou sem me escutar, até que parou e meu olhou chocado com os olhos arregalados. - Como é que é ? - Ele perguntou.

- Que tudo bem, desejo que você e a Rose sejam felizes.

- Como assim? Mas eu achei que ... quer saber ? Não entendo mais nada! - Falou ele visivelmente confuso e parecendo um pouco frustrado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

- Você usou o termo certo eu _era_ afim dela, e por que eu brigaria com você? Você mesmo disse que não foi nada planejado que aconteceu. - Falei dando risada do drama que ele havia feito.

- Nossa Edward, serio obrigado mesmo. Estava realmente preocupado que você não querer ser mais meu amigo.

- Que isso cara, ta tranqüilo.

Ficamos conversando mais algumas coisas, ele fez as suas piadinhas básicas, e quando ele foi embora eu parei e refletir o porquê da minha reação ser tão favorável. Se fosse a alguns meses atrás com certeza não seria essa minha reação e para justificar isso só um nome me veio a cabeça. Isabella.

Na mesma hora mandei uma mensagem pra ela, dizendo que queria conversar.Não se passou nem meia hora e ela já havia chegado.

**Bella diz:**

Oi, Edward tudo bem?

**E. Cullen diz:**

Está sim, é que eu queria conversar com você.

**Bella diz:**

=)

Então vamos conversar.

**E. Cullen diz:**

Um amigo meu veio aqui em casa hoje, e me contou que ta afim da Rosalie. Os dois já ficaram e ele me pediu permissão para poder namorá-la

**Bella diz:**

E como você está ?

_É por isso que eu gosto tanto da Bella, ela sempre esta preocupada comigo._

**E. Cullen diz:**

Estou bem, na verdade não me incomodei, quando ele falou, fiquei ate feliz por ele.

**Bella diz:**

Fico muito feliz em saber disso. =) Afinal, mostra que você superou o que você sentia por ela

**E. Cullen diz:**

E eu tenho que lhe agradecer por isso Bella.

**Bella diz:**

Por que ?

**E. Cullen diz:**

Por que foi por sua causa que eu não me importei tanto. Você está ocupando um espaço no meu coração muito especial, e depois que você entrou na minha vida, eu passei a ver a Rose como uma amiga.

**Bella diz:**

Assim eu fico corada x) Mas quero que você saiba que também tem um lugar especial no meu coraçã e sempre.

Ficamos conversando por mais um tempo, era sempre bom conversar com a Bella. Além do fato de que nunca faltava assunto.

_Fim do Flash Black._

- Só quero que você fique sabendo de uma coisa antes ... - Falou Rosalie temerosa.

- O que? - Perguntei desconfiado. O Emmett deve ter aprontado alguma.

- A Tânia ta vindo pra cá. – disse Rosalie

Só há duas coisas que podem ser dita quanto a isso: droga e ninguém merece!

* * *

**N/A:** Então pessoal como foi de feriado? Apesar de não ter recebido tantas review como esperava, fiquei muito contente por ter novas leitoras, por ver que mais pessoas gostaram da minha historia. *.* Mas agora eu vou estabelecer uma quantidade de review's para o próximo cap. Atualmente estou com 10, quando eu consegui atingir 17 eu posto o cap. 4 Ok? Mas voltando a esse cap novinho, o que vocês acharam? Ta ai o ponto de vista do Edward, o q me dizem dele? E ta se aproximando o encontro de Bella com Edward. =) Então que tal deixar a autora feliz e mandar muitas reviews? =D BeijOs e at o proximo cap.

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**Boneka Cullen **: Serio que amou? *.* Então o Edward apareceu, só que com ponto de vista dele, o q você achou? Obrigada por ter colocado a fic nos favoritos isso realmente me deixou muito feliz, e me animou ainda mais para continuar a escrevê-la. Beijos, espero q tenha gostado desse cap tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Ate o próximo cap. Aguardo a sua review.

**Ana Krol :** Ei Ana, é muito bom ver você aqui novamente. No próximo cap da pra ver a reação do Edward quando ve a Bella, mas me diz o que você achou desse cap? E do ponto de vista do Edward? Bjos

**Jessy Moreno :** Muito corajosa, eu tenho alguns amigos que conheci pela net, mas pessoalmente só conheço 1. me da vontade de conhecer os outros tbm. E vC se conhecer me conta depois.. =) Obg fico mega feliz de saber q vC esta gostando da fic. Bjs

**'-' Carolzinhah '-' : **Ei Lóh, obrigada por toda a ajuda viu? =D segui o seu conselho agora é esperar pra ver neh.. =) beijos ;)

**Bruhhello :** Leitora nova.. *.* Seja bem vinda flor.. espero que você acompanhe a fic viu! Fico mega feliz que vê gostou desses dois cap, agora me diz o que achou desse 3º? Ainda mais com o ponto de vista do Edward. A Carol me ajudo, ficou ótimo neh? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria (*.*), com algumas dicas da minha beta Carolzinhah

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

...

- A Tânia ta vindo pra cá. – disse Rosalie

Só há duas coisas que podem ser dita quanto a isso: droga e ninguém merece!

Antes deixe que eu explique. Tânia é uma amiga de Rosalie, que ela me apresentou nas férias de inicio de ano, e desde então sempre que eu estou aqui de férias essa garota meio que me persegue.

- Como assim? – Perguntei um tanto zangado. Odeio que fiquem tomando conta da minha vida – Eu já falei que eu não quero nada com ela, não acredito que vocês vão ficar insistindo. – Continuei estreitando os olhos pra os dois.

- Ah Edward, deixa de ser chato, você não é padre por tanto não fez voto de castidade. – Tinha que ser o Emmet. – ... ou você virou gay e não quer nos contar? – Perguntou ele claramente zombando de mim.

- Cala a boca Emmett! E não, eu não sou gay! – Falei já perdendo um pouco da minha paciência com o Emmet. – E já deixei bem claro que eu não quero nada com Tânia, ela não me atrai e ponto.

- Ta bom cara, mas saiba que se você decidir assumir, eu não vou deixar de ser seu amigo ta. – Lancei um olhar de total raiva pra ele, enquanto ele levantava as mãos fingindo que se rendia.

- Dessa vez nós não tivemos nada a ver com a Tânia vir pra cá... - Admitiu Rose.

O Emmet esta indo falar alguma coisa, mas o meu irmão falou antes.

- Emmet, deixa o Edward em paz. – Jasper falou pela primeira vez na mesa, às vezes ele ficava tão quieto na dele, que era um pouco difícil saber se ele estava presente mesmo.

Bem, acho que devo contar um pouco sobre a minha me chamo Edward Antony Cullen, tenho 20 anos e curso 6º período de Medicina em um irmão mais novo um ano que também está em Dartmouth só que cursando o 4º de psicologia,Jasper.

Os meus dois melhores amigos Rosalie e Emmet estudavam em Princeton, Rosalie cursando Engenharia de Controle e Automação e Emmet Administração.

Até um tempo atrás eu sentia algo pela Rosalie, mas nunca passou disso, e hoje somos apenas amigos. Mas tem uma garota que mexe comigo em todos os sentidos. Ela é meiga, amiga, conselheira, linda... enfim não tem como vocês me perguntam por que eu não namoro ela?Simples porque a conheci pela internet e nunca chegamos a nos conhecer pessoalmente.

Já conversamos por telefone, já trocamos fotos, eu ate a chamo de amor, minha linda, minha Bella o que não deixa de ser verdade, e por incrível que pareça até sinto muito ciúmes dela.

Um exemplo disso é quando entro no Orkut dela, e vejo os comentários que uns garotos deixam. Só tenho vontade de arrebentar a cara de cada um deles. Lembro-me perfeitamente de uma conversa que eu tive com a Bella uma vez por telefone, onde ela também demonstrou ter ciúmes de mim, há alguns meses atrás.

**Flash Black ON.**

Eu liguei pra Bella, pra conversarmos um pouco.

_- Mas porque você não saiu com os seus amigos hoje Edward ?._

- Não sei, hoje eu quis ficar em casa. Dá pra acreditar que eles estão tentando arruma uma namorada?

_- Hm... posso confessar uma coisa Edward ? - Perguntou Bella um pouco embaraçada._

- Claro.

- _Eu não gosto de saber que os seus amigos estão procurando uma namorada pra você, isso me deixa triste.._ – Ela falou com uma voz tão triste, que logo senti vontade de poder abraçar ela e nunca mais soltá-la.

- Não precisa ficar assim Bella, eu não quero um relacionamento com essas garotas que eles querem arruma pra mim. Nenhuma delas me chamam atenção. Apenas uma garota eu queria namorar no momento, poder passear com ela, comprar presentes, abraça – lá, essas coisas, e ela está muito longe agora. – Disse tudo em um fôlego só.

- _Então eu tenho certeza que ela ficara muito feliz por ter uma pessoa tão especial como você ao lado dela._ – Bella disse com a mesma voz de antes. Será que ela ainda não percebeu que meu coração só bate forte por ela?

- Bella, essa garota que eu quero namorar, mas está longe é _você_. – Contei a ela,e fiquei esperando ansioso por uma resposta,que não chegava. – Bella ainda esta ai?

- _Estou só fiquei um pouco surpresa._

- Não gostou do que eu falei.

- _Não, não é isso. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas acima disso eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostaria de namorar comigo._

- Eu não gostaria, eu amaria ser o seu namorado, poder andar de mãos dadas com você pelo shopping, poder ti paparicar, essas coisas...

Nisso nós conversamos quase 1h nesse dia, e não posso negar que fiquei muito feliz ao saber que a Bella também gostaria de ser minha que a distancia existe

**Fim do Flash Black.**

E é por isso que eu não estou interessando na Tânia. Não que ela não seja bonita, mas ela realmente não me chama a atenção. O problema é que sempre que eu venho passar férias, eles tentam arruma uma namorada pra mim. Emmet e Rosalie não tem jeito.

Para melhorar minha situação Tânia grudou em mim desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, o que não me deixa nem um pouco a vontade. Já estávamos no clube de boliche, esperando infelizmente, pela Tânia.

- Ei Eddie ! – Escutei a voz melosa de Tânia me chamando. Droga,será que ela ainda não sabe que eu odeio esse apelido ?

- Olá Tânia. – Cumprimentei o mais educado possível. – Eu já te pedi pra não me chamar assim.

- Ah Eddie.. – Ela falou sentando ao meu lado. – Isso é apenas uma maneira carinhosa que eu achei para te chamar ! – Continuou ela tentando fazer uma carinha de criança.

Não respondi não valia a apena. O clube estava um pouco lotado, era sempre assim nos finais de semana.

- Ei Edward o que acha jogarmos um pouco? – Jasper me chamou vendo o meu desconforto.

- Claro vamos lá. – Eu disse me levantando com o meu irmão, e fomos em direção a pista, deixando os meus amigos e a Tânia na mesa.

Jogamos um pouco, consegui fazer alguns straicks e Jasper também, mas parei um pouco e olhei ao redor, parando meu olhar no Bar. Havia uma morena de costa, com os cabelos soltos indo um pouco a cima da cintura, uma blusa tomara que caia verde e com uma saia jeans. Não sei porque mas ela chavama minha atenção... como se eu a conhecesse.

E então ela virou, e eu só podia estar vendo uma miragem.

* * *

**N/A:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHh! Gente eu fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que eu consegui no cap anterior, nossa nem consigo explicar como fiquei realmente feliz ao ver que em apenas um dia havia conseguido 6 (sorriso bobo na cara), eu sei que para algumas pessoas pode parecer pouco, mas pra mim que estou começando agora, e que estou criando essa fic significa muitooO.. EU sei que já estou com 18 e que tinha falado q colocaria quando alcança-se 17, mas me entendam estou sem semana de prova, e que por sinal ta de matar.. ainda tem um professor que meio que ta se vingando da turma dando 6 cap pra uma prova, entãoO ai ai.. e é por isso que esse cap ficou pequeno, mas garanto que proximo sera maior. ^^

Ta ai mais um cap, espero que vocês gostem dele.. o mais rápido possível irei posta o próximo, talvez no meio da semana q vem, dependendo da quantidade de reviews que eu receber.. Vamos deixar a autora feliz mais.. =) Quem sabe eu não consigo chegar 28 reviews? Não é tão difícil já estou com 18 né? =D E o próximo cap já é o encontro do dois.. palpites de como vai ser? beijoOs e ate o próximo ;)

**N/B **: Oii queridas ! Obrigada pelos comentários ! Isso significa muito para Lara,então continuem assim ! O que acharam desse final bombástico ? Curiosas ? Então até o proximo capítulo ! =*

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**Boneka Cullen **: noss Boneka Cullen você não sabe como eu fico feliz, em saber que você gostou do cap anterior.. =D Mas me diz o q acha desse aqui? ^^ Hum.. vamos ver se as suas suposições se confiram no próximo cap. O Encontro mesmo em si será no próximo cap, espero q vC goste desse, e se prepare para o próximo.. Obg por achar a minha fic MARAVILHOSA... fiquei muito mais muito feliz com isso, e mega incentivada a continuar a escrevê-la. Bjs at +

**Ana Krol : **calma Ana, confia em mim, vai da tudo certoo... e pelo amor de DEUS, saia super bem na prova viu? E por causa de você o próximo cap será maior que esse, mas não posso falar muito se não perde a graça, tenho que ti deixar um pouco curiosa também.. RS e é claro que eu gostei de AMOR INFANTIL achei muito fofa a sua one. ;)

**Amanda:** RS RS ela não recebeu esse aviso do Ministério da Saúde, mas pode ter certeza que vai da certo.. ;)

**Acsa:** Q bom que vC adorou a historia ^^ É sempre assim néh? Mas pode deixar que vai da tudo certo no mesmo cap sim.. que por sinal será o próximo.. bjS, at +

**palomaMB**** :** leitora nova *.* seja muito bem vinda.. =) Espero que continue gostar da fic viu? Sim esse fic terá o ponto d vista dos dois, e em algumas ocasiões o da Lice também.. =) espero que você goste.. =D bjs

**Bethinha Poloni**** : **Oi mocinha, senti falta da seu comentário cap passado, mas que bom saber que vC ainda esta acompanhando a fic.. =) e pode ter certeza, q será uma grande confusão mesmo, e logo logo, uma grande diversão também.. RS RS

**Jessy Moreno : **realmente Tânia sempre atrapalha.. ¬¬' Digamos q vC praticamente acertou, mas não ta 100% certa, sua resposta vira no próximo cap, A Carolzinha é 10 néh? Gosto muito dela tbm.. ^^ bjOs

**gby00**** : **mais uma leitora nova *.* seja muito bem vinda gby00 espero que continue a acompanhá-la.. =D Fico mega feliz por vC a achar perfeita.. ^^ Teremos a Bella "salvando" o Edward futuramente isso eu ti garantoO.. =) ta ai mais um cap, o que me diz desse? By at +


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

**N/A :** mil desculpas pela demora

* * *

_POV EDWARD_

Os nossos olhares se encontraram e ficamos assim, conversando pelos olhos não sei por quanto tempo, só sei que me senti hipnotizado, e não conseguia acreditar que era Bella, que estava ali, meu coração acelerou de uma forma que nunca tinha feito antes, soltei o ar que eu nem sabia que estava prendendo, e dei um sorriso pra ela recebendo em troca um sorriso que eu achei irresistível, quando vi que ela começou a vim na minha direção comecei a ir à direção dela também para nos encontrarmos logo, mas do nada sinto uma pessoa me abraçando por trás, e perco o contato visual com ela pra ver do que se tratava, e me deparo com Tânia ao meu lado.

- Tânia o que você esta fazendo? Me solta. – disse pra ela sem nenhuma paciência.

- A Eddie não faz assim. – disse ela fazendo um biquinho que eu achei ridículo.

- Me solta Tânia. – me soltei dela, e olhei pra onde Bella, estava e não a vi, onde ela estava eu tenho certeza que não foi alucinação nem miragem era ela ali, olhei ao redor, e consegui ver uma morena saindo.

- BELLAA! ME ESPERA.. – ouvi uma morena baixinha falando e correndo atrás dela.

Então não era uma miragem, era realmente a Bella, que estava ali, e viu a Tânia me abraçando, OMG, ela deve ta pensando que eu to com a Tânia, comecei a corre em direção a saída atrás da Bella, eu tinha que conversar com ela.

Quando chego no área do estacionamento, eu consegui alcançar a amiga dela. E vim um taxi sumindo de vista.

- Espera.. – falei, e a amiga dela olhou pra ver quem era. – Oi, eu sou o Edward.

- Eu sei quem você é. O que você quer? – ela me perguntou e parecia esta com raiva, e sinceramente o olhar que ela me lançou, me deu medo.

- Eu preciso conversar com a Bella, pra onde ela foi? – perguntei um tanto quando desesperado.

- Não, sei. Acho melhor você voltar pra sua _namoradinha_, e deixar a Bella em paz. – ela disse com ironia a parte namorada.

- Mas, a Tânia não é minha namorada, eu não tenho namorada, ela que fica daquele jeito comigo. – eu disse, esperando que ela acredita-se em mim. – Por favor me diz onde a Bella esta, eu preciso realmente conversar ver ela pessoalmente. – praticamente supliquei a ela, ela me olhou atentamente.

- Tudo bem Edward, vou ti dar o beneficio da duvida. Ela provavelmente deve ter ido para o Hotel.

- Mas, porque vocês estão aqui? A Bella me disse que ia viajar, mas não me falou que era pra cá porque? – a questionei.

- Por que ela queria muito ti conhecer pessoalmente, então ela aproveitou que os pais dela iriam dar uma viagem em comemoração por ela ter formado e entrado na faculdade, e ela logo escolheu vim para cá para poder conhecer você, e chega aqui e vê aquela cena. – ela disse tudo em um fôlego só, e no final pareceu chateada com o que havia acontecido, e no momento ate eu estava assim, afinal Bella estava aqui pra me conhecer, eu finalmente iria conhecê-la pessoalmente era muito mais do que eu poderia sonhar.

- Em qual hotel vocês estão? Eu levo você vamos, meu carro está parado ali. – disse apontando para o meu carro.

Ela me acompanhou e me falou o endereço do hotel, dirigi muito rápido, queria muito falar com a Bella pessoalmente, poder tocar ela, e acima de tudo desfazer esse mal entendido entre nós. Quando chegamos ao hotel, Alice (agora me lembrei dela, prima e melhor amiga da Bella, ela já havia falado muito da prima pra mim nas nossas conversas) me falou o numero do quarto e falou que ia dar uma volta por perto, por que essa conversa tinha que ser entre eu e Bella. Subi e fui ao 3° andar, quando parei em frente a porta 220 o meu coração acelerou novamente e respirei fundo 3 vezes antes de tocar a campainha.

_POV BELLA_

Eu não acredito em como eu fui ingênua, com pude acreditar que eu ia chegar aqui e o Edward, ficaria feliz a me ver, que a gente ira conversar, passear e quem saber ate chegar a ficar, mas tudo não passou de uma ilusão minha. E por isso eu não paro de chorar desde o momento que eu vi aquela loira arruivada abraçada ao Edward, tão intimamente, e eu tive mais consciência ainda da beleza de Edward, ele estava simplesmente divino com aquela calça jeans desbotada, aquela blusa preta ele está simplesmente maravilhoso, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram, meu coração acelerou e eu me senti hipnotizada por aquele mar maravilhoso de olhos verdes.

Fui tirada do meu devaneio com a camainha tocando, deve ser a Alice, tenho que pedir desculpas a minha amiga, na pressa sai correndo e deixei-a pra trás. Fui abrir a porta, mas assim que a abri me virei.

- Desculpa, Lice. – disse limpando um pouco as lagrimas. – eu sai correndo e nem esperei por você, mas eu não agüentei ver aquela cena. – eu disse com uma voz meio abafada por causa do choro.

- Desculpe – disse uma voz grossa e ao mesmo tempo aveludada, que eu conhecia. - Mas, eu não sou a Alice, e nós precisamos conversar. – Nesse momento eu me virei, e encarei Edward, e me arrependi no mesmo momento, porque novamente me vi presa dos seus olhos.

_Coração meu filho tá ai, se tá reage pelo amor de DEUS_. Depois que eu chamei meu coração a vida, por que ele perdeu algumas batidas ao ver Edward tão de perto, ele começou a acelera e muito, pronto estou preste a ser uma garota de 17 anos que enfarta ao conhecer o garoto mais lindo da face da terra, é acho que o motivo é bom.

- E.. Ed.. Edward. – patético mais acabei gaguejando.

- Oi Bella. – ele me disse com um sorriso torto que eu achei extremamente sexy e que devia ser considerado um crime, de tão lindo que é.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – consegui dizer sem gaguejar dessa vez. O sorriso dele vacilou um pouco.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, eu precisava ver que eu não estava sonhando quando a vi hoje, eu preciso explicar o que você viu. – ele falou tudo tão rápido que quase não consigo entender.

- Explicar o que Edward? Que você esta namorando, mas esqueceu de me falar? – perguntei um pouco sarcástica.

- Não Bella, eu não estou namorando, aquela garota que você viu me abraçando, é a Tânia, eu já te falei sobre ela. – ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo, num gesto que me pareceu que ele estava um pouco nervoso- Ela tem essa mania de ficar me abraçando do nada, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca fiquei com ela, ela realmente não me interessa. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos, e eu fiquei hipnotizada no mesmo momento e vi sinceridade refletida neles.

Soltei o ar que eu nem sabia que estava prendendo. E fiquei contemplando Edward ainda mais.

- Eu acredito em você. – Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. E para total despreparo meu, Edward quebrou a distancia entre nos e me deu um abraço forte. Depois do choque inicial consegui devolver o abraço dele, e notei o quando ele cheira bem, um aroma completamente maravilhoso.

- Que bom Bella. – ele se afastou um pouco de mim pra poder me olhar. – Nem acredito que você está realmente aqui, que eu to conhecendo você pessoal. – ele disse com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto.

- É uma surpresa que eu queria fazer pra você. – eu disse retribuindo o sorriso. Eu disse e fiquei olhando pra boca dele que estava tão próxima, fiquei um pouco intercalando olhares entre a boca dele, e os olhos e acho que corei, porque Edward me soltou e logo senti falta dos braços dele.

- Mas, porque você não me contou eu poderia ter lhe buscado no aeroporto?

- Como eu disse, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, fui a sua casa primeiro, mas a sua mãe me disse que você havia saído com os amigos e com seu irmão, ai ela tava indo ao shopping e ofereceu carona pra mim e para Alice, ai o resto você já sabe. – disso dando de ombros.

- Hum.. – ele fez uma cara de pensativo. – Mas, agora que nos encontramos que tal.. – ele foi interrompido pelo toque do seu celular. Ele me deu um olhar pedindo desculpas e atendeu.

-Oi Jasper. – escutou por alguns minutos.

- Não eu estou em um hotel com a Bella agora. – Ele disse com um sorriso lindo olhando pra mim.

- É essa Bella mesmo. – intervalo. – depois ti explico melhor, vou levar ela pra conhecer a cidade. – ele disse me olhando, e eu acabei corando.

- Desculpa eu esqueci, passo para ti pegar daqui uns 10 min,. Ok. – dizendo isso ele desligou o celular. E voltou a sua atenção pra mim. – Serei o seu guia aqui na cidade, e não aceito não como resposta. – ele disse sorrindo, e eu só consegui acenar com a cabeça e retribuir o sorriso. – Vamos, vou levar você para dar uma volta na cidade, mas antes vamos encontrar a Alice, e pegar o meu irmão que eu deixei abandonado no boliche. – ele disse com um sorriso meio sem graça, e me puxou pela mão, quando ele pegou na minha mão senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo, e acho que ele também sentiu, pois depois de me olhar ele me deu um sorriso lindo. Peguei minha bolsa que tava em uma cadeira perto da porta, e a fechei quando saímos, encontramos Alice sentada em uma das cadeira da recepção folheando uma revista, quando ela nos viu de mãos dadas, ela sorriu para mim.

- Edward, vai nos levar para conhecer a cidade. – disse sorrindo para ela.

- A Bella, acho melhor ficar no hotel. – ela disse.

- Não Alice, pode vim com a gente também, estou indo busca o meu irmão que eu deixei pra trás no boliche e depois vamos dar uma volta. – disse Edward, com um sorriso genuíno no rosto, e um pouco sem graça por ter esquecido o irmão.

- Ok. Se é assim. – ela se levantou e nos acompanhou.

Esperamos o manobrista do Hotel pegar o carro de Edward, e era um volvo prata, simplesmente lindo e que combinava perfeitamente com ele. Edward abriu a porta de trás para que Alice pode-se entrar e depois fez o mesmo gesto pra que eu pudesse entrar, só que eu fui no banco do passageiro ao lado dele, achei tão lindo esse gesto dele. Depois de fechar a porta pra mim ele correu para o lado dele, passamos a viagem toda em um silencio confortável e escutando musica, e não pude deixar de corar todas as vezes que eu olhava pra Edward e ele me pegava o olhando, e esta com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Quando chegamos ao Boliche o Jasper, já estava esperando Edward, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Poxa, Edward tinha que demorar tanto? Me deixo.. – questionou ele assim que o carro parou e abriu a porta de trás, e deu ti cara com Alice, tenho certeza que ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas quando viu a minha prima, ficou parado a olhando, o menino travo no lugar. Acho que Edward também percebeu já que sorriu ao ver a cena.

- Desculpa Jasper, é que eu precisava realmente resolver um mal entendido, e sai sem pensar em mais nada. – ele disse olhando pra mim, e sorrindo, eu apenas retribuir o sorriso e corei. Quando Edward viu que Jasper não entrou no carro ele interveio. – Entra logo nesse carro, pra gente poder sair.

- É.. er.. desculpa, vamos. – disse Jasper parecendo sem graça. Era impressão minha ou as bochechas dele ganharam um tom rosado!

- Essas são a Bella e a prima dela Alice.

- É um prazer conhecê-las senhoritas. – Alice sorriu tímida nesse momento.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse Alice, _e para tudo_, ela ta corando, mas a Alice _nunca_ cora, pela o menos que eu tenha visto.

- É um prazer conhecer você também Jasper. – falei me virando um pouco no banco pra poder ver ele, sem ser pelo retrovisor do carro.

Começamos a conversar um pouco, Edward estava andando mais devagar agora, para podermos apreciar um pouco a vista da cidade, e nos apontava uma hora ou outra algo e nos explicava o que era, essa cidade tinha muitos pontos turísticos, e Edward era um ótimo guia, ficamos conversando nos conhecendo um pouco mais.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi garotas, como vocês estão? Essa semana que passou foi um pouco corrida pra mim e eu acabei não postando esse cap e venho pedir desculpas pela demora dele. Quero falar que esse cap ficou totalmente meu já que não deu pra Carolzinhah beta ele por que deu um probleminha no PC dela, e esse foi mais um dos motivos da demora, mas como não seria justo fazer vocês esperarem tanto assim pelo próximo cap, aqui esta ele. Espero que você gostem dele ^^ ! E quero agradecer as pessoas que add minhas fic em story alert ^^ e ainda mais aquelas que add a minha fic nos FVT fico mega feliz em ver que a minha fic esta sendo bem aceita.. *.* Aguardo muitas reviews acho q mereço, apesar da demora do cap non?

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**Bethinha Poloni: **esta ai o novo cap, gostou? Diminuiu um pouco da ansiedade com o encontro? At +

**Ana Krol: **Fico mega FELIZ por você ter gostando do cap anterior. E sim gostei e muito da sua historia, um uma one d finados seria bem legal, desde que não seja nada acontecendo com o casal vai fikr perfeita.. =D Esta ai o cap, me diz o q acha? bjOs

**Acsa: **que bom q vC achou o cap anterior adorável ^^ então me diz, gostou de como as coisas se resolveram! bjOs e at o proximo ;)

**Jessy Moreno: **Eita, eu tento mais eu tenho que deixar um pouco de ansiedade.. RS RS mas me diz valeu apena esperar por esse cap! O que achou! bjOs

**gby00: **Noss fico muito feliz por saber que você AMOU ^^, quando uma leitora deixa uma review assim me estimula ainda mais para poder continuar a escrever a fic.. ^^ Menina você prever as coisas também? Como você percebeu! RS RS Me diz o que achou do encontro! Realmente sempre tem um q qr acabar com a gente, e esse realmente acabou e ainda ta enrolando pra devolver as provas, estou super ansiosa pra saber minha nota.. mas obrigada por me desejar boa sorte.. ^^ já recebi 2 provas e minhas notas foram ótimas, agora falta 3 vamos ver no q dá.. =)

**Francielle**: ta ai Francielle, o q achou do encontro deles?

**Belle**: oi Belle, que bom que você achou a fic muito boa.. e espero mesmo que vC continue lendo ela.. =) bjs

**Boneka Cullen: **menina você me deixa super animada com as suas reviews é serio mesmo, fico mega feliz por você ter amado o cap anterior ^^ Ta ai o encontro deles, me diz o q achou! Nossa ficou mega alegre animada tímida também por você achar a minha fic maravilhosa.. você não tem idéia do quando as suas reviews me animam.. (sorriso bobo na cara) Obg pelos parabéns.. e obrigada por estar acompanhando a fic ^^ Aguardo sua review sobre esse cap, espero de sz que tenha gostadoO =) bjOs

* * *

* http:/ bymk..com/ Sets/ Set-992745-250. jpg

A roupa que eu imaginei com o Edward ^^ é so vCs retirarem o espaço.

* * *

Hora de deixa a autora feliz ^.^ vamos gente... é só clicar em _Review this Chapter_ não vai custar nada e deixara uma autora muitoO feliz..

bjOs

at mais ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

**N/A :** milhares de desculpas pela demora

* * *

_POV Alice_

Ver minha amiga chorando, por causa do Edward me machucou também, eu sei que ela vem desenvolvendo um amor por ele, e ver aquela garota ridícula o abraçando com certeza a magoou, afinal ela queria fazer uma surpresa a ele, e quem acabou sendo surpreendida foi ela. Mas algo nessa historia não se encaixava, eu continuei a olhar pra cena e vi quando ele a afastou, então eles não era um casal, sorri com isso, mas quando olho pro meu lado cadê a Bella? Chamei por ela e sai correndo atrás, tinha que falar o que eu vi pra ela, porque o mais provável é que ela não tenha visto, mas acabei a perdendo. Quando cheguei ao lado de fora do clube de boliche ela não estava mais lá, o Edward veio atrás de mim, meio que desesperado, e eu achava bom mesmo ele esta, afinal ele estava fazendo a minha amiga chorar.

O levei ao nosso hotel, e deixei que eles conversassem a sós para poder se entenderem. Caminhai um pouco por perto do hotel mesmo para não ficar perdida e voltei ao hotel ficando na recepção para dar privacidade a eles, cerca de uns 45min, depois os dois apareceram de mãos dadas e eu achei o casal muito fofo. Eles iriam sair de inicio eu neguei afinal não queria ficar de vela, mas quando me disseram que o irmão do Edward também iria, eu acabei aceitando, pois não ficaria sozinha com eles. Passamos a viagem escutando musica em um silencio confortável e eu não pude deixar de sorri ao ver o que se passava entre os dois, o sorriso permanente que tinha no rosto de Edward, e como a Bella corava sempre que era pega por ele o olhando.

Mas o que realmente mexeu mesmo comigo foi quando chegamos ao clube e o Irmão do Edward abre a porta de trás, não escutei o que ele disse simplesmente fiquei o admirando porque ele é muito lindo, cabelos loiros um pouco grande, olhos azuis, um pouco mais baixo que o Edward, porte atlético simplesmente lindo, fiquei instantaneamente hipnotizada pela beleza dele. Um boca rosada, parecia ser macia, e me deu uma grande vontade de provar essa teoria. E não pude deixar de pensar, será que ele tem namorada? _Alice Brandon que pensamentos são esses?_ Só fui tirada dos meus devaneios quando o Edward mandou o irmão dele entrar logo no carro. Quando o carro já estava em movimento Edward nos apresentou.

- Essas são a Bella e a prima dela Alice.

- É um prazer conhecê-las senhoritas. – ele disse olhando pra mim. E eu dei um pequeno sorriso com suas palavras.

- O prazer é todo meu. – eu disse, e instantaneamente eu senti o meu rosto queimar um pouquinho.

- É um prazer conhecer você também Jasper. – disse Bella virando um pouco para nos.

Depois das apresentações engatamos em uma conversa confortável, o Edward não estava dirigindo muito rápido, para que assim curtíssimos o passeio e ele pudesse mostrar a cidade também para nos, e a cidade era totalmente encantadora, tinha muitos pontos legais, e eu mal podia esperar para conhecer a famosa Old Town Scottsdale que alem de ser um bairro histórico era conheci por suas lojas de compras. Mas eu não podia negar que a presença de Jasper ao meu lado estava mexendo comigo e tirando um pouco da minha concentração, não sei explicar como, mas eu estava super consciente da presença dele perto de mim e de vez enquanto eu ficava olhando pra ele, e eu podia ver algumas vezes que ele também estava me olhando e nesses momentos eu sentia o meu rosto um pouco mais quente. _Será que eu estou me sentindo bem? Eu nunca senti o meu rosto assim!_

O carro de Edward parou em frente a uma sorveteria, e eu gostei muito disso, afinal aqui faz muito calor e um sorvete cairia muito bem agora.

- Então garotas que tal um sorvete para poder refrescar um pouco esse calor? – questionou Edward depois de estacionar o carro.

- Claro. – eu e Bella respondemos juntas,

Edward saiu do carro e deu a volta no mesmo para poder abrir a porta pra Bella, e eu achei isso muito lindo e cavalheiro da parte dele, e quando olhei para o lado, vi que Jasper estava com a porta aberta pra mim e com uma mão estendida para me ajudar a descer e novamente sentir o meu rosto queimar um pouquinho e dei um pequeno sorriso para ele.

Fomos à sorveteria e eu fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de sorvete que tinha ali, dava difícil de escolher. E o mais legal era agente mesmo que montava o sorvete, eu e Bella tínhamos a brincadeira de quando era assim uma montava o sorvete da outra, mas eu tava com a sensação que hoje seria diferente.

- Qual sabor você vai querer Bella? – questionou Edward.

- Hum.. não sei. Eu e a Alice temos a brincadeira de uma preparar o sorvete da outra, quando vamos nesse tipo de sorveteria. – Bella disse sorrindo pra mim. Essa brincadeira nós adquirimos quando éramos pequenas.

- Que tal você faz um pra ela, e ela fazer o seu Edward? – falei a minha idéia e sorri para Bella, que logo corou.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Edward disse sorrindo. – E pra você Bella?

- Pra mim também.

Dizendo isso eles foram começar a preparar o sorvete um do outro, e eu fiquei sorrindo pra cena, essa viagem realmente estava valendo à pena. E era tão visível no olhar de Edward o carinho que ele sentia por Bella, eu me questionei se encontraria alguém que me olhasse tão carinhosamente assim.

- E você Alice, vai escolher qual sabores de sorvete? – me questionou Jasper, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- hum.. ainda não escolhi, e você?

- Também não sei. É .. – ele parecia ser tímido. – eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa. – ele falou ganhando um leve rosado nas bochechas que eu achei muito lindo nele.

- Oh. Tudo bem. – sorri pra ele.

- É.. se você quiser eu posso fazer o seu. – ele disse e passou a mão no cabelo, em um gesto que eu só pude tomar que fosse de nervosismo. – Mas tudo bem se você não quiser eu entendo. – ele se apressou a dizer quando eu não responde nada.

- Não, quer dizer – nossa eu to ficando perdida com as palavras, isso nunca aconteceu comigo. – Tudo bem. – falei sorrindo, e meu sorriso logo foi retribuído por um sorriso que me deixou fascinada.

Eu peguei uma vasilhinha assim como todos, e comecei a preparar o sorvete, foi um pouco difícil já que eu não o conhecia tanto para saber os seus gostos, então fui muito cautelosa ao preparar, escolhi os sabores de Chocolate Branco, Bombom e Napolitano pra ele, rezando internamente para que ele gosta-se e joguei um pouco de granulado e cobertura de kiwi por cima, colocando um daqueles canudinhos na lateral, e sorri para o meu trabalho, acho que ficou bom o sorvete.

- Aqui está o seu. – disse Jasper com um sorriso meio tímido. – espero ter acertado na escolha dos sabores.

- E aqui está o seu, e digo o mesmo. – disse sorrindo enquanto trocava o sorvete com ele. E não pude deixar de sorri ao ver as escolhas. Ele escolheu Maracujá que por sinal eu amo, Chiclete e Creme, por cima tinhas umas balinhas de chocolate coloridas com a cobertura de chocolate e um canudinho na lateral também, não sei como, mas ele acertou perfeitamente. Bella e Edward também tinham terminado de preparar os deles, estavam vindo na nossa direção.

- Vamos, tomar o sorvete em uma das mesas lá de fora. – disse Edward, caminhando de mãos dadas com Bella em direção a uma varando que tinha na sorveteria com umas mesas, e eu e Jasper fomos atrás.

Tivemos uma conversa muito animada, e eu estava começando a ficar encantada com o irmão do Edward, ele era simplesmente encantador, tinha um sorriso lindo, e eu ficava completamente perdida quando olhava nos olhos dele. _Meu DEUS o que esta acontecendo comigo?_

Quando já tínhamos terminado de tomar o sorvete Edward, deu a idéia de dar uma volta no quarteirão, pois tinhas alguns dos museus na redondeza e ele disse que só iria mostrar, mas que depois poderíamos vim para poder realmente conhecer. Quando começamos a caminhar, eu fui andando mais devagar ficando para trás e meio que puxei o Jasper para ficar comigo também para poder dar um pouco mais de privacidade para eles.

* * *

**N/A:** _Olá pessoal, noss eu só posso pedir milhares de desculpas pela demora, tentarei o máximo ser mais assídua com os post's Ok! Varei o máximo possível para quem sabe postar outro no domingo! Mas também vai depender da quantidade de reviews que eu receber nesse cap. Quero agradecer as pessoas que add a fic nos favoritos e aquelas que deixaram a fic em alerta tbm muitíssimo obrigada, é muito bom ver que a fic esta sendo bem aceita, mas só me deixa triste o fato que poucas pessoas deixam reviews, vai gente não custa nada deixa uma reviews e vCs ainda deixam uma autora muita FELIZ.. =) Bom era isso.. beijocas e at o próximo cap._

* * *

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS**

**Bethinha Poloni:** você viu! Eles dois estão num enrolação neh! Ta faltando a pegação.. mas lhe garanto que logo, logo ira chegar Ok.. =) a sua espera será recompensada, mas me diz o q achou do PDV da Allie?

**robsten3:** Oi, que bom q vC amou a fic, espero q continue acompanhandoO =D logo, logo acontecera o tão esperado beijoO.. =D mas enquanto a cena crucial não vem me diz o q achou desse cap!

**Belle:** q bom q vC amou =) e desse o q vC achou!

**palomaMB:** Ola garota, noss ficou muito feliz por vc ter gostado da historia, ta ai o novo cap e desculpa pela demora viu! O q vC achou desse cap ainda mais com o PDV da Lice! PS.: a Tanya é uma bruxa, mas pode deixar q o q é ela ta guardadoO.. RS RS

**gby00:** noss serio q vC conseguiu visualizar td em câmera lenta! Q maximo quando eu escrevi eu tbm pensei td assim! RS O Jazz não consegue neh! Eu acho esse casal super fofo ^^ a isso com certeza, nem qrendo ele consegui ficar muito tempo bravo com ela.. RS RS Mas me diz o q achou desse cap! =D bjOs at +

**Boneka Cullen:** Noss garota, eu fico mega feliz com as suas reviews =D, serio q vC amou tbm o cap anterior? Realmente ngm merece a Tanya neh! Mas o que é dela esta guardado.. RS RS então me diz o q vC esta achando do passeio deles ate agora! Acho um Maximo colar eles corandoO ainda mais a Lice.. =D Obg pelos parabéns ^^ espero q vC também goste desse cap! Aguardo a sua review! =) bjOs at +

**Ana Krol: **Oi Ana que bom q vC gostou, fico feliz por isso. Hum é assim mesmo, mas logo logo vC termina de escrever ai vC posta =D Esta ai o novo cap, então me diz o q vC achou! bjOs at mais

**Jessy Moreno:** RS RS foi brega não Jessy, mas com certeza vira muitas emoções pode aguardar.. =) mas diz o q achou desse cap! E desculpa pela demora do cap viu! =D

**Hanna Haruno Sakura:** Olá, seja bem vinda =) espero sinceramente q acompanhe mesmo.. =) e aguardo reviews com opiniões e comentários sobre o q achou do cap viu! =) at +

* * *

Hora de deixa a autora FELIZ ^.^ vamos gente... é só clicar em _Review this Chapter_ não vai custar nada e deixara uma autora muitoO feliz..

bjOs


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

* * *

POV Edward

Nossa ainda não consigo acreditar que é a Bella que esta aqui comigo, as fotos não fazem jus a beleza dela. Sem mencionar que ela fica mais linda ainda quando corava.

A levei a uma sorveteria devido ao calor que estava fazendo, quando perguntei a Bella quais os sabores de sorvete que ela ira querer, Alice me contou da brincadeira que tinha com a prima, logo me questionei se ela me permitira preparar o sorvete pra ela.

Fiquei muito feliz de Bella me permiti preparar o sorvete pra ela, e sabia que não iria erra no sabor, porque já conhecia um pouco da Bella, então fui preparar, escolhi morango, chocolate e sonho de valsa, coloquei cobertura de morango também, com alguns pedacinhos de chocolate por cima e algumas balinhas.

- Pronto Bella. – Disse lhe dando um sorriso. – Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

Bella olhou pra mim e sorriu .O sorriso mais encantador que eu já vi na minha vida.

- O seu também esta pronto, espero que você goste.

Nós trocamos, e eu não pude deixar de sorri ao ver os sabores que ela escolheu pra , prestigio e pistache, com a cobertura de leite condensado e com alguns pedaços de chocolate por sabores que mais gosto.

Sentamos em uma mesa do lado de fora da sorveteria e ficamos muita conversa, não pude deixar de notar um interesse que estava acontecendo entre o meu irmão e a prima de Bella, e acho que ela também percebeu isso.

- O que me dizem, de dar uma volta no quarteirão, tem uns museus aqui perto, podemos passar por eles ? - Perguntei

- Nossa seria ótimo. – Falou Bella,com um brilho no olhar.

- Mas só vamos passar por perto, depois voltaremos para poder lhe apresentar eles com calma, Ok? – disse olhando pra ela.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela, com o sorriso lindo no rosto.

Me levantei da mesa e fui pagar os sorvetes, depois começamos a caminhar e eu logo peguei a mão de Bella na minha,.

Não sei como, mas eu sentia uma necessidade de toca-lá, para ter plena certeza que ela é real, e que não é apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

Eu sempre quis poder fazer isso com Bella, andar de mãos dadas com ela, e minha imaginação não fazia justiça a sensação que eu estava sentindo

- Pra mim ainda é surreal o fato de você está aqui Bella. – disse com um sorriso torto que a minha mãe dizia ser muito bonito.  
- Eu sei exatamente como se sente, eu ainda não acredito que estou aqui ao seu lado Edward. – Ela disse e olhou para as nossas mãos entrelaçadas, eu dei um pequeno aperto na mão dela para que ela volta-se a olhar pra mim.

– É muito bom, finalmente poder conhecer você. – Falou ela tão naturalmente,que deu para sentir a sinceridade nas palavras dela.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Eu estava com medo de você não gostar da surpresa. – disse Bella corando. Eu parei e a coloquei de frente pra mim,afagando o seu rosto.

-Bella, eu não poderia estava mais feliz. Eu realmente amei a surpresa, seria melhor se não tive-se ocorrido aquele mau entendido. – Uma hora ou outra eu teria que mencionar isso mesmo,fazendo Bella franzer o cenho..

– Eu não poderia querer outra coisa, ao ser sua presença aqui. – Falei,fazendo com que Bella corasse ainda perdidos nos olhares uns dos outros,até que Bella pigarreou.

- Anh... então quais eram os seus planos pra hoje, antes de eu mudar tudo. – Disse Bella corando e voltando andar, mas fiquei aliviado ao perceber que ela não soltou a minha mão. Sentir ela tão próximo assim estava mexendo com a minha sanidade.

- Na verdade eu nem ia sair de casa hoje, mas o Emmet insistiu tanto para ir ao boliche que acabei só ia voltar pra casa e tocar um pouco.

- Vou ter a oportunidade de ouvir você tocar?

- Mas você já me ouviu tocando, eu já enviei pra você uma gravação minha tocando. – Eu lembrei-a.

- Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa. – Ela disso olhando pra mim com um bico nos lábios,tornando-a mais irresistível ainda.

- Tudo bem. – Me rendi e tive o melhor presente em troca, um sorriso fascinante por parte dela.

Andamos devagar pelo quarteirão apreciando a companhia um do outro, e não pude deixar de ficar ainda mais encantado com a garota maravilhosa que estava ao meu lado, falei um pouco da cidade, de alguns pontos turísticos que eu me comprometi apresentar pra ela durante a estadia dela aqui na cidade, e fiquei um pouco triste ao saber que teria apenas uma semana ao lado da _minha Bella_, é ela é minha Bella, mesmo que ela ainda não saiba disso. Quando já estávamos terminando o quarteirão e voltando para perto da sorveteria, Bella olhou para os lados e percebeu que nem Alice e nem Jasper estavam perto de nos.

- Uai, cadê a Alice e o seu irmão?

Olhei para trás, e pude ver eles caminhando lado a lado, mas um pouco mais devagar e longe da gente também, acho que tentando dar um pouco de privacidade para mim e para Bella, e para se conhecerem melhor também.

- Acho que eles tentaram nos dar um tempo a sós, e também estão aproveitando para se conhecer. – disse, e Bella apenas assentiu. Ficamos parados conversando enquanto esperávamos eles finalmente nos alcançar. Não sei bem o que aconteceu, mas Bella se desequilibrou quando tentou se apoiar no muro e acho que mais por reflexo eu consegui segura-la antes que ela caísse no chão, e ter ela ali nos meus braços era uma sensação simplesmente maravilhosa, nos ficamos nos olhando, Bella corou um pouco e os seus lábios ficaram entreabertos e isso logo chamou a minha atenção fiquei conciliando olhares entre os seus olhos e a sua boca e inconscientemente nos fomos aproximando, ate que eu escuto.

- Edward, o Emmet ligou querendo combinar da gente sair hoje ... – disse Jasper se aproximando de nós. E logo parou de falar ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas Bella já tinha recuperado o seu equilíbrio e se afastou um pouco de mim, ficando muito corada. E eu logo senti falta de ter ela nos meus braços.

- Hum.. – ponderei um pouco. – ele disse o lugar que ele tava querendo ir? – questionei um pouco desconfiado, afinal era de Emmet que estávamos falando e dele podemos esperar tudo.

- Ele tava pensando em ir ao um barzinho com musica ao vivo, então ligo pra poder confirma?

- O que você acha Bella? Você que ir ou ta cansada da viajem?

- Hum.. por mim tudo bem, o que você me diz Alice? – Bella questionou a prima.

- Claro, vai ser ótimo conhecer um pouco da vida noturna. – disse Alice parecendo muito animada e dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar, fazendo Bella da uma risadinha.

- Então tudo bem Edward, nos vamos, mas será que o seu amigo não ira se importa?

- Claro que não. E é meu dever como seu guia lhe mostrar os melhores lugares da cidade.

- Se é assim então tudo bem. – disse ela sorrindo.

Peguei a mão dela novamente, e a guiei ate o carro abrindo novamente a porta para ela poder entrar, Jasper fez o mesmo para Alice, quando já estávamos no carro fui em direção ao hotel das garotas afinal elas teriam que se arruma e descansar também e já eram 19:57. Não pude deixar de perceber o olhar um tanto fascinado que Jasper tinha quando olhava para Alice ao seu lado, e sorri ao perceber que o meu irmão estava se apaixonando também, não melhor ele estava descobrindo o amor, pois esse olhar que ele estava agora, ele nunca tinha dado a garota nenhuma, nem mesmo a Maria quando os dois estavam juntos.

Quando chegou a hora de me despedi da Bella, eu não gostei mesmo sabendo que iria ver ela daqui a pouco, me incomodou ter que me despedir dela.

- Então Bella... er ... nos vemos daqui a pouco então?

- Claro você vai vim nós buscar né?

- Sim, estarei aqui às 21h em ponto.

- Então é bom você liberar ela logo para que possamos nós arruma. – disse Alice. – E vocês também precisam ir, para se arruma e descansar um pouco também. – agora ela disse olhando diretamente para o Jasper.

Me despedi de Bella com um beijo no rosto e um abraço bem apertado, e não senti vontade de soltar ela nunca mais, era tão bom tela assim.

Fui para casa com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e o meu irmão não estava muito diferente de mim não. Quando chegamos em casa minha mãe nos esperava na sala.

- Pelos sorrisos no rosto, vejo que encontraram duas belas moças. – ela disse com um sorriso carinho e presunçoso ao mesmo tempo. E eu apenas sorri para ela. – Por que você nunca as trousse aqui Edward? – agora ela já estava meio que brigando comigo.

- A mãe, é simples, porque a Bella não mora aqui, e veio apenas passar uma semana de férias. – esse final eu já contei um pouco desanimado, uma semana apenas ao lado de Bella era muito pouco para mim, eu queria mais muito mais.

- Disso eu sei, estou lhe questionando por que você não a convidou antes a vim pra cá, porque o brilho que eu estou vendo no seu olhar, eu nunca vi antes meu filho. – ela disse com o seu tom maternal que era algo que sempre me encantou na minha mãe.

- Que brilho? – questionou o meu pai chegando do hospital.

- Olha pro Edward, e pro Jasper e me diga se nota algo diferente neles! – minha mãe disse ao meu pai, e ele olhou para mim, depois para o Jasper que assim como eu não tirava o sorriso do rosto. Meu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse.

- Quem são as garotas?

- Como assim?

- Vocês dois estão com cara de apaixonados, e não tiram esse sorriso do rosto. Parecido comigo quando conheci a mãe de vocês. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio. – então eu quero saber quem são as garotas que mexeram com os corações dos meus filhos.

Será que estava tão visível assim que eu estava apaixonado pela Bella? Contei para minha mãe e pro meu pai, um pouco da minha historia com a Bella, minha mãe achou tudo romântico, mas não cheguei a entrar em muitos detalhes, contei o porquê dela ter vindo para cá. E me despedi falando que iria me arruma, pois sairíamos. E o Jasper apenas falou que ficou encantado com a Alice que apesar da hiper atividade dela ele achou ela fascinante, sentiu muita vontade de conversa mais com ela. Quando estávamos subindo para o quarto para poder nos arruma para pegar as meninas, minha mãe disse para convidá-las para almoçar aqui em casa amanha, e que não aceitava não como resposta. Eu apenas sorri e acenei positivamente.

* * *

**N/A:** _Oi Pessoal, ai como disse postei rápido, ^^ espero que gostem desse cap. =) vou tentar ao máximo postar o próximo no domingo, mais isso ira depender da quantidade de reviews que eu receber nesse cap, afinal muitas pessoas estão lendo e nem todas estão deixando as reviews, vamos pessoal não custa nada e alem do mais deixa uma autora mega feliz. Obg a Carolzinha por ter me ajudado com esse cap Betando algumas partes dele.. ^^ Bom é isso.. beijoOs ;)_

**

* * *

**

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS

**gby00**: Olha eu planejo fazer o PDV da Alice mais vezes e talvez ate do Jazz, vai depender de como das leitoras, se vocês agradarem então sim terá outros PDV's alem dos de Edward e Bella. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou tanto assim do PDV da Lice, sim ela esta meio perdida com as reações dela com o Jazz. Esta ai mais um cap, o q me diz desse? =) bjOs

**Ana Krol**: Q bom q vC curtiu o cap. ^^ Eu tenho essa brincadeira com uma prima e uma amiga minha, nos sempre que saímos juntas fazemos isso de montar o sorvete uma da outra, ai ai, tente fazer isso com uma amiga sua tenho certeza q vC vai gostar é muito legal.. =) Esta ai o cap novo, me diz o q vC achou.. bjOs

**Belle**: Oi Belle, que bom que você adorou o cap, e esta ai não demorei tanto dessa vez.. =) me diz o que achou desse?

**palomaMB:** Oi Paloma que bom q vC gostou.. ^^ sim ate agora tivemos 3 PDV diferentes, quem sab não faço um do Jazz tbm! Vai depender de como for aceita.. =) mas ta ai mais um cap, o q vC me diz desse! bjOs

**Boneka Cullen:** Serio q vC amou como sempre! Nossa fico muito feliz por isso mocinha.. =D eu tbm não suporto a Tanya, ela simplesmente não se enxerga, mas ela não perde por esperar.. hehe Sim a Lice corando é muito fofa.. ^^ agora q nos já temos uma a outra no MSN, falta agente se encontrar neh! Nunca nos encontramos on! Ai ai .. espero q vC goste desse cap tbm.. aguardo a sua opinião. bjoOs

**Jessy Moreno:** ficou muito feliz por você ter achado fofo o cap anterior, isso me deixa muito contente.. =D Eu tbm amo o casal acho que eles realmente se completam a Lice e o Jazz são tudo de bom.. não essa fic tbm vai ser Lice e Jazz.. =D espero q vC goste, mas me diz o q vC acha desse cap! bjOs

**Hanna Haruno Sakura:** oi Hanna noss muito obrigada por esta acompanhando as minhas fic's fico muito feliz por isso. Serio que vc acha que eu escrevo bem! (corando) noss muito obrigada pelo elogio fico realmente muito lisonjeada com ele. Sim conheci as fic da Lady e acho mega fofa as fic's dela ^^ Obg pelas reviews, espero a sua opinião sobre esse novo cap. bjoOs e at o próximo ;)

**lady vampie:** Oi Lady, nosso muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar as minhas fic's, fico muito feliz por isso você não tem idéia. Obg pelo elogio (corando). Obg pelas reviews q vc deixou no cap anterior, conto com a sua reviews, nesse cap tbm.. =) bjoOs at + ;)

* * *

Hora de deixa a autora feliz ^.^ vamos gente... é só clicar em _Review this Chapter_ não vai custar nada e deixara uma autora muitoO feliz..

bjOs

at mais ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

* * *

**POV Bella**

Quando chegamos ao quarto, Alice me bombardeou com perguntas.

- Como ta sendo encontrar o Edward pessoalmente? É tudo o que você esperava? Vocês já se beijaram? Será que vocês vão namorar? Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos Bella. – ela disse tudo tão rápido e em um fôlego só, às vezes me questionava como ela conseguia isso.

- Alice, primeiro tenha calma e respira. – falei calmamente. – Está sendo ótimo encontrar com o Edward pessoalmente, ele é tudo o que eu esperava e mais até. – falei não controlando o sorriso que surgia no meu rosto toda vez que eu falava ou ate mesmo pensava nele. – Não, nos ainda não nos beijamos. – agora eu já tava um pouco triste e frustrada afinal quando nos estávamos quase nos beijando Jasper chegou e atrapalhou. – E é serio? Acha que ficamos bonitos juntos? – perguntei entusiasmada.

- Sim vocês ficam lindos juntos, parecendo esses casais de cartão sabe, de tanto que ficam lindos. – ela me disse com um sorriso, que eu só pude acreditar ser a mais pura verdade a afirmativa. – E vamos nós arruma que logo, logo os rapazes tão ai.

- Nem, vem primeiro você vai me contar o que ta acontecendo entre você e o Jasper.

- Com o Jazz? Por quê? – ela disse corando um pouco.

- Alice Brandon não me enrola, e já está assim? Jazz? E ate corando você ta, isso nunca aconteceu. – falei com um sorrisinho vitorioso.

- A Bella, eu não sei, só sei que eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, e a conversa flui tão bem, se bem que ele às vezes fica tão quieto, e eu me perco nos olhos dele, e quando ele me pergunta alguma coisa, eu vejo que ele realmente que saber a resposta, que não ta me perguntando sem um objetivo sabe. – disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É Allie, você está apaixonada. – ela arregalou os olhos, depois pareceu pensar um pouco, e por fim suspirou.

- Será Bella?

- Tudo indica que sim amiga, e vocês dois também formam um lindo casal. – nisso eu pude ver os olhinhos dela brilhando, é a Alice estava apaixonada.

- Tudo bem, agora parando de conversa e você vai tomando um banho enquanto separo as roupas que iremos usar hoje. Eu apenas assenti e fui para o banheiro.

Coloquei água na banheira e me deliciei ao entrar nela, relembrar cada momento que eu passei com o Edward, era realmente surreal que eu o tinha conhecido, e eu estava praticamente explodindo de felicidade, antes de sair essa noite acho melhor ligar para os meus pais, e falar que eu estou bem e tudo mais. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei no banho, só sei que ao sair me deparei com as nossas roupas já arrumadas em cima da cama, e em cima de uma mesa a maleta de maquiagem da Alice estava aberta, é o momento Barbie Bella esta preste a começar.

- Bella a sua roupa é essa aqui. – ela disse apontando para o primeiro conjunto de roupa da cama. – se vista enquanto eu tomo banho. E não ouse trocar uma peça seque do que eu escolhi. – ela disse com o aquele tom autoritário que você em momento algum conseguiria fazer ela mudar de idéia. Apenas assenti que iria fazer o que ela mandou.

Comecei a colocar a roupa que ela escolheu e sinceramente Alice ama me ver de saia, só pode, pois ela escolheu uma saia nude pra mim, mas mesmo assim eu que não vou apostar contra a baixinha. Quando terminei de vesti a roupa, Alice saiu do banheiro.

Me olhou, e deu um sorriso.

- Eu vou me vestir agora, ai depois eu vou mexer com a sua maquiagem. – disse ela já começando a se vestir. – e seu cabelo vai ficar solto mesmo, mas eu vou fazer uns cachos nas pontas dele.

Eu apenas assenti. E me sentei em uma cadeira próxima a onde ela deixou a sua maletinha de maquiagem. Ela começou a fazer a minha maquiagem, e pra mim isso era uma seção de tortura, mas eu confio na minha amiga, e sei que ela vai fazer um ótimo trabalho, mexeu no meu cabelo também, dizendo ela para deixar ela um pouco mais volumoso com os cachos que tinha na ponta e após alguns minutos ela disse.

- Pronto. – foi ate a mala, e voltou com um peet toe nude. – agora calça isso que vai estar perfeito.

Calcei e fui ao espelho do banheiro que era de corpo todo para poder ver como ficou, e quando me olhei no espelho quase que não me reconheci, eu estava realmente linda. Quando voltei ao quarto a Alice já estava se maquiando. Aproveitei para ligar para os meus pais e falar como eu estava, e como estava toda a viagem, ficamos uns 15 min. conversando, e me despedi garantindo que ligaria amanha.

Quando me virei vi como a Alice estava linda, com uma camiseta cinza, uma saia cintura alta branca, uma maquiagem linda que marcava bem os olhos dela e uma sandália de salto cinza claro.

- Allie, você está linda. – disse a avaliando. – Ta a fim de conquistar o Jasper de vez é? – disse sorrindo para ela. E acreditem ela corou.

- E você Bella, você também está super linda. – ela disse dando um sorriso sugestivo de você também ta afim de conquistar de vez.

- Mas eu devo isso a você que escolheu a roupa. Obrigada amiga.

- Que isso, não precisa agradecer! – disse piscando, pra mim. E ficamos conversando esperando os meninos chegarem.

* * *

**N/A:** _Oi Gente, desculpa pela demora.. na verdade eu nem iria postar hoje, mas como eu fiquei mega feliz com uma noticia q eu recebi hoje não resisti e estou postando mais um cap.. esse cap não ficou muito grande.. e acho que não ficou tão bom também.. mas espero um pouco de compreensão de vCs.. eu estou em semana de prova na faculdade.. então fiquei um pouco sem criatividade mas saiu esse cap! E eu estou aqui postando ele com muito carinho para vCs.. quero aproveitar e agradecer a TODAS que me deixaram reviews no cap anterior, e pedir desculpas que hoje não vou poder responder.. =/ mas fica aqui meus sinceros agradecimentos que é as suas reviews que me estimulam a continuar a escrever.. e talvez eu poste o proximo cap na terça ou quarta-feira.. vai depender da quantidade de reviews q eu receber.. no minimo de 8 pode ter certeza q eu posto Ok.. ;) E para as minhas leitoras fantasmas OBG por acompanharem a fic.. e cá entre nós não custa deixar uma reviews custa! Deixara uma autora muito feliz e estimulada a continuar a fic.. _

_Bom é isso.. _

_E não se esqueçam de mandarem reviews falando o que acharam do cap.._

**PS.:** o beijo entre Bella e Edward esta proximo.. ;)

* * *

Uma visão do Look da Bella e da Lice: http: /bymk..com/ Sets/ Set-994837-250. jpg

*** **é só retirar os espaços ;)

* * *

**bjoOks ate mais ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

* * *

**POV EDWARD**

Depois da conversa com os meus pais, fui ao meu quarto tomar banho e me arruma para poder encontrar com Bella, estava difícil de acreditar que finalmente havia conhecido ela, e podia passear, sair, ir ao cinema em fim ter a companhia dela. Quando já estava pronto fui ao quarto de Jasper ver se ele já tinha terminado de se arruma também.

Quando já estávamos nos aproximando da porta nossa mãe saiu da cozinha, nos analisou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso de aprovação, aproveitei para dizer que não sabia ao certo a hora que iríamos voltar.

Já próximos ao hotel quando Jasper começou a puxar conversa.

- É por causa da Bella que você não se sentia atraído pelas outras garotas num é. – me questionou, mas me pareceu uma afirmativa. – Você é afim dela.

- Por que você acha isso? – tentei me esquivar um pouco.

- Por que agora com ela você é você mesmo, e estou levando em conta também o fato que desde que você colocou os olhos nela você não para de sorrir, andou de mãos dadas, compartilharam do sorvete um do outro, esta bom os motivos ou quer que eu continue? – Ele disse isso tudo em um fôlego só, e eu me virei um pouco para ver ele, e vi que ele estava me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada esperando a minha resposta.

- Não vou negar, é por causa dela sim, mas não teria como ser diferente a Bella é uma garota única, ela mexeu comigo em todos os sentidos. – eu disse e tenho certeza que tava com um sorriso bobo no rosto ao falar dela. – E agora que eu a conheci pessoalmente eu tenho mais certeza disso. – Jasper ficou um tempo calado, mas logo deu a sua opinião.

- Eu gosto dela, e vocês dois ficam bem juntos e posso dizer que ela sente o mesmo por você. – com essa afirmativa final de Jasper não pude conter a felicidade que me preencheu por dentro. – E me desculpe por mais cedo, eu sei que atrapalhei.

-Tudo bem, mas mudando de assunto, e você com a Alice? – questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele.

- hum.. er... – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto nervoso que eu também tinha. – é o que tem?

- A não acredito que você esta querendo me enrolar Jasper! – falei em um tom de censura, e o ouvi bufar.

- Eu não sei, eu sei que vai soar mulherzinha demais, mas eu senti uma coisa diferente ao ver ela, não sei explicar – ele parou e respirou fundo. – é um tanto irracional eu sentir algo por ela sendo que eu a conheço não tem nem 24h.

- Sinto lhe informa mais o amor não é racional maninho.

Depois dessa conversa voltamos a ficar em silencio.

Quando chegamos ao hotel das meninas não tive problema na recepção, pois alem da recepcionista já ter me visto mais cedo com as meninas, a Bella tinha avisado que eu viria para buscar ela, não vou negar que estava ansioso em ver ela novamente, toquei a campainha do apartamento, mas não estava preparado para ver o que veio a seguir, Bella estava maravilhosa com uma saia que batia na metade da cocha dela deixando as suas belas pernas a mostra, uma camiseta branca colada ao corpo mostrando bem as suas curvas, um cinto que marcou mais a sua cintura e uma jaqueta por cima da blusa, ela queria me matar só pode. Os cabelos estavam soltos e a boca estava um pouco aberta e com isso minha vontade de beijá-la só aumento mais, quando olhei para os seus olhos vi também que ela estava me analisando e sorri por isso, quando o olhar dela encontrou o meu ela corou e eu a achei mais linda se isso é possível.

- _Boa noite, Bella_. – eu mal reconheci a minha voz, pois ela saiu um tanto rouca. Pigarrei um pouco pra ver se minhas voz voltava ao normal.

- Boa noite Edward, Jasper.

- Boa noite Bella. – meu irmão a respondeu.

- Já estão prontas?

- Sim. – disse Alice aparecendo atrás de Bella, e nessa hora eu olhei pro meu irmão e o vi analisar Alice assim como eu fiz com a Bella, os dois ficaram perdidos um olhando para o outro, eu olhei pra Bella e vi que ela também assistia a cena sorrindo, limpei um pouco a garganta e acho que isso funcionou, pois ambos desviaram o olhar e eu vi Bella mordendo o lábio inferior prendendo uma risada. – Boa noite, Edward e Jasper. – Alice nos cumprimentou.

- Boa noite. – dissemos juntos. – Então vamos? – questionei e ofereci meu braço para Bella, que aceitou prontamente me fazendo sorri para ela. Descemos e quando já estávamos todos no carro resolvi falar sobre o almoço que a minha mãe as tinha convidado, ou melhor, intimado a comparecer.

- Bella.

- Sim.

- É que a minha mãe falou que é para você e Alice irem almoçar amanha lá em casa. – Quando eu percebi que ela iria negar acrescentei. - E não, você não pode negar esse convite. – ela sorriu e acenou positivamente.

- Se é assim, nos iremos.

Depois disso, ficamos conversando ate chegarmos ao clube. E eu comecei a me preocupar um pouco com as piadinhas que o Emmet podia lançar em cima de Bella, achei melhor deixá-la um pouco ciente do que estava por vir. Quando estacionei o carro perto do barzinho me virei para ela.

- Bella.

- hum..

- Gostaria de ti deixar ciente, que esse meu amigo que vamos encontrar é meio palhaço. – dei um sorriso um pouco sem graça, pois sei da capacidade do Emmet de fazer palhaçada com qualquer coisa, ou de ver duplo sentido em tudo.

- Tudo bem, mas você vai ficar perto de mim né? – ela me questionou com os olhos brilhando, tinha algo ali que eu não consegui identificar.

- O tempo que você quiser. – a garantia e era a mais pura verdade, e ela me deu um sorriso lindo. Peguei a mão dela e fomos em direção ao barzinho que o Emmet havia escolhido, e pelo canto do olho vi que o Jasper ofereceu o braço a Alice.

E só passava uma coisa na minha mente agora, essa noite tem que ser perfeita.

**POV Alice**

Quando fui ver por que da demora da Bella na porta vi que eram os meninos e Jasper estava simplesmente lindo, com uma calça jeans, uma blusa cinza dobrada ate o cotovelo com os primeiros botões aberto, simplesmente maravilhoso, e eu acabei me perdendo nos olhos dele, ouvi alguém limpando a garganta, acho que ficamos muito tempo encarando um ao outro.

Descemos e o Jazz me ofereceu o braço dele, achei tão lindinho e lógico que aceitei neh? Já no carro o Edward nos convidou para um almoço na casa dele amanha, e depois ficamos conversando coisas aleatórias, ate chegamos ao tal barzinho e o Edward comentou sobre um amigo dele que gosta de fazer piadinhas sobre tudo, ai ai essa noite pelo visto promete, não sei por que mais to com um pressentimento que essa noite terá vários acontecimentos, tava distraída com os meus próprios pensamentos quando escuto.

- Vamos Alice. – Jasper disse novamente me oferecendo o braço, e com um sorriso lindo no rosto.

- Claro. – disse sorrindo e aceitando o braço dele. Bella já estava mais a frente com o Edward de mãos dadas.

- O que você ta achando da cidade ate agora?

- Hum.. apesar de não ter visto muito ainda, achei ela muito atraente, estou querendo conhecer alguns pontos turísticos, tenho que ver isso com a Bella ainda, parece que o Edward se ofereceu para ser o nosso guia turístico e eu espero que ele não se importe que agente passe em umas lojas porque eu quero comprar alguns lembrancinhas.. – eu tava tagarelando muito e o Jazz me interrompeu.

- Alice respira. – ele disse sorrindo mais eu pude ver uma pontada de preocupação na voz, e dei um sorriso sem graça por ver que eu estava falando de mais.

- Desculpa, é que às vezes eu falo sem parar. – disse e acabei corando.

- Tudo bem, mas lembre-se de respirar. – ele disse com um pequeno sorriso. – e sobre ser guia turístico eu adoraria lhe fazer companhia se você não se importa. – ele só pode ta brincando comigo né? Como assim eu não importa, é lógico que eu quero a companhia dele!

- Claro Jazz. – o entusiasmo estava evidente na minha voz.

Nessa hora agente já estava dentro do barzinho e eu vi um rapaz forte acenando com os braços pro Edward supus ser o tal amigo deles, seguimos em direção a mesa que ele estava com uma garota linda, deve ser modelo ou algo assim.

Quando agente aproximou da mesa o Edward cumprimentou com um simples boa noite e o grandão olhou com os olhos arregalados para as mãos de Edward e Bella e gritou em seguida.

- **OMG! **O Edward realmente não é gay e ainda _desencalhou. _– ele conseguiu chamar a atenção de todos a nossa volta e Bella já estava corada ate o ultimo fio de cabelo, e agora eu tinha certeza que essa seria uma longa noite.

* * *

N/A: Obg as pessoas que compreenderão a minha situação de semana de provas finais na faculdade.. to um pouco chatiada pq o nível de reviews diminuiu.. =/ mas eu espero q com esse cap eu receba um pouco mais.. *.* (olhinhos pidões) eu tentei postar antes mas aqui na minha cidade ta chovendo muito e internet ta caindo toda hora e não esta carregando alguns pag's da Net uma delas era o FanFiction, mas hoje eu consegui.. e infelizmente não poderei responder novamente as reviews q eu recebi, mas sou muito grata a:

**_Gyb00_**

**_Belle_**

**_Jessy Moreno_**

**_Ana Karol_**

**_Lady Vampie_**

**_Hanna Haruno Sakura_**

Muito obg garotas pelos comentarios ^^ são vCs q estão me insentivando a continuar..! e qro aproveitar para poder avisar que eu vou viajar no sabado.. e só voltarei daqui mais ou menos uma semana Ok! Mas garanto que assim que eu chegar eu posto um cap novinhoO.. ;) bjoOks

* * *

Que tal fazer uma autora _FELIZ _agora! Como! Me deixando uma **REVIEW** ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

* * *

_POV Bella_

Quando já estávamos a caminho do barzinho, Edward nos falou do convite que a mãe dele havia feito para nos, pensei em recusar, mas não teve jeito amanha iria almoçar na casa de Edward e pensando bem seria muito legal conhecer mais sobre a família dele, fomos o restante do caminho conversando trivialidades e quando ele já havia estacionado o carro, ele me falou sobre o amigo dele, eu me lembrava dele me contando sobre ele nas nossas conversas e de como ele gostava de fazer piada de tudo, e isso me deu um frio na barriga, por que às vezes eu sou meio desastrada e tenho certeza que se ele presenciar um desses meus momentos ele vai me alugar ate eu não agüentar mais, mas Edward me garantiu que ficaria ao meu lado e isso me tranqüilizou.

Quando já estávamos dentro do barzinho eu de mãos dadas com Edward e Alice de braço dado com Jasper, coisa que eu achei muito fofa, eu ouvi um rapaz muito forte acenando para Edward.

- Vamos, achei eles. – ele disse pra mim. E foi então que eu vi uma loira estonteante ao lado do grandalhão, e logo a identifiquei, Rosálie a garota pelo qual o Edward era afim, e não teria como ser diferente agora que eu estou vendo ela pessoalmente ela é linda, cheia de curvas e tudo mais.

- Boa noite. – disse Edward educadamente. Quando o grandão viu que Edward estava de mãos dadas comigo ele arregalou os olhos e falou, melhor gritou.

- **OMG!** – ele parecia realmente surpreso com algo. – O Edward realmente não é _gay_ e ainda _desencalhou_. – nessa hora as pessoas ao redor estavam olhando para nós e eu lógico corei. Rosálie deu um tapa na nuca do namorado.

- _Não começa Emmet_. – Edward resmungou, e me olhou pedindo desculpas com o olhar, apenas dei um sorriso pra ele, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. – E eu já tinha lhe falado eu **não sou** gay e não estava encalhado.

- Como não, eu não ti vejo com uma mulher já faz é tempo, e você não aceitava ir aos encontros que nos arrumávamos, já estava pensando que você havia trocado de lado.

- Eu não vou discutir com você, e me faça o favor de deixa a minha vida amorosa quieta. – Edward disse dando um ponto final no assunto.

- A, mas é serio Edward, eu já estava me preparando para o dia que você pediria para conversar com agente e assumir que era gay. – ele disse e tremeu, acho que com a própria idéia. Rosálie deu outro tapa na cabeça dele, e esse deve ter doido porque ele começou a alisar o local.

- Deixa o Edward em paz Emm, - advertiu Rosalie, e depois sorrio para nos. - Edward apresenta as meninas pra gente.

- Claro, desculpa. – ele disse um pouco constrangido. – Essas são a Bella e a Alice. – ele disse apontando pra gente respectivamente.

- É um prazer conhecer vocês. – ela disse e me pareceu ser sincera.

- É um prazer conhecer você também. – disse Alice e eu assenti.

- Mas me diz Bella, da onde você conhece o Eddizinho hem? – questionou o Emmet.

- Deixa a minha garota em paz, Emmet. – OMG, o Edward quer que eu tenha um infarto só pode, ele me chamou de sua garota, respira Bella, respira.

- Tudo bem, - o Emmet disse como se o que o Edward havia falado não tive-se muita importância. – Não sei de onde vocês se conhecem, mas fico muito feliz por terem se conhecido, - e eu fiquei um pouco surpresa por o ver falando serio e parece que Edward também ficou um tanto surpreso.

– Vocês já pediram alguma coisa? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Não, chegamos agora a pouco também, e estávamos esperando vocês chegarem para poder pedir algo. – disse Rose.

Dizendo isso ficamos conversando por um tempo com Emmet me fazendo ficar vermelha sempre que podia, e Edward sempre tentando me socorre, mas eu já tinha percebido que esse era um jeito do Emmet de ser, e meio que tentei aceitar, no fundo eu gostei muito dele, a Rose também foi muito simpática comigo. Alice já estava se tornando amiga da Rose, as duas estavam combinando uma ida ao shopping.

- Serio Alice nos podemos ir na segunda sem problema algum. – disse Rose sorrindo.

- Isso vai ser ótimo. – disse Aliie com os olhos brilhando, era sempre assim quando o assunto era compras. – e você também vai viu dona Bella. – ela disse daquela maneira decidida dela.

- A Lice, você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar andando assim em shopping ao ser que seja necessário.

- Como! – Emmet perguntou com os olhos arregalados. – isso é impossível, qual mulher que não gosta de fazer compras?

- Eu, ao ser que eu esteja realmente precisando. – disse corando um pouco.

- UAU.. isso é o sonho de qualquer homem, e diga-se de passagem que é praticamente impossível de se realizar. – dizendo isso ele recebeu um belo tapa da Rose. – ai ursinha isso dói.

- Então para de falar besteira. – disse a Rose seria.

- Mas é serio Bellinha, você tem que ir com a agente. – disse a Lice fazendo aquela carinha pidona que eu nunca consegui resistir.

Edward se aproximou de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu vou esta com você, não será tão ruim. – isso me fez arrepiar toda, e ele não sabe como é uma Alice dentro do shopping e pelo visto com a Rose junto será um pouco pior, mas já que ele falou que esta comigo né.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – disse por fim.

- Ebaa. – disse Alice sorrindo.

- Vai ser muito divertido Bella, você vai ver. – disse Rose me encorajando, e eu sorri pra ela. E era incrível como agente já estávamos todos enturmados, eles não deixavam nem eu nem a Lice fora dos assuntos.

O que eu mais estava gostando é que Edward não soltou a minha mão momento algum, agora mesmo ela estava em cima da perna dele, estava tudo agradável ate que escutei uma voz, que fez o meu estomago revirar, e quando olhei pra cima pude reconhecer a loira arruivada que tinha abraçado Edward mais cedo no boliche, Tânia.

- _Eddie.._ – vi as mãos de Tânia passar nos ombros de Edward. – finalmente te achei, mas me diz por que você saiu daquele jeito do clube! – questionou a vaca, digo Tânia, e que agora estava praticamente mim pedindo para sentar a mão nela, abraçando Edward assim por trás, eu senti ele aperta um pouco mais a minha mão.

- Por que eu tinha uma coisa mais importante pra resolver. – ele disse olhando pra mim, e eu sorri pra ele. – E eu já ti falei que não gosto que me chame assim. – ele falou serio.

- Vou me sentar com vocês. – disse ela não percebendo o desconforto que estava causando a todos nos, Alice mesmo estava olhando pra ela, e se olhar mata-se ela já tava enterrada uma hora dessas.

- Tânia, você não percebeu o Edward já esta acompanhado. – disse Emmet e eu fiquei feliz por ele ter se pronunciado, e por ele ser tão direto, me segurei pra não ri, e vi Rosálie da uma cotovelada nele, mas mesmo assim estava mordendo o lábio para não ri.

- Co.. como assim? – ela questionou parecendo incrédula. – É impossível. – a cara dela simplesmente era impagável, mas ela conseguiu se recompondo do choque.

- Num é não. – disse Emmet, parecendo uma criança com birra. – Tanto não é que ele ta com a Bella. – nessa hora eu corei um pouco. Ela olhou pra mim com um olhar de desdém e isso me irritou e muito.

- Ele ta falando serio Edward? – ela questionou e Edward levantou as nossas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas.

- Sim, ele está. – disse sorrindo pra mim e eu sorri de volta. Toma essa sua bruxa ele é **meu**, ta certo que ele não sabe disso ainda, mas mesmo assim deu pra entender né? Ela me olhou com uma cara de nojo.

- Mas ela é tão sem sal. – isso ferveu o meu sangue.

- Antes sem sal, do que uma oferecida. – ela me olhou descrente que eu havia respondido, e eu vi Alice sorrindo pra mim, e Edward um pouco surpreso.

- Como você.. – a interrompi assim que ela começou.

- Olha só, ate onde eu sei essa não é a primeira vez que você leva um fora de Edward. Então eu não entendo por que você esta fazendo tanta questão de levar uns tapas por alguém que nunca ti deu a _menor_ chance. – não sei bem de onde saiu tudo isso, quer dizer sei sim, como ela ousa dar em cima de Edward assim na minha frente. Ela ficou me olhando um pouco atônita, mas levou apenas uns minutos para ela poder se recuperar.

- Eu não acredito que o Edward esta com você, se fosse alguém pela o menos mais bonita do que eu, conseguiria compreender um pouco, mas você ... – nessa hora ela calou por que Edward estava olhando pra ela com uma cara que ate eu ficaria calada. Eu respirei fundo. – Edward o que você ach..

- Chega. – falei com uma voz suave, mas que dava um ar de que eu não estava pra brincadeiras.

- Como você ousa..

- Calada, já me cansei de você! Ta tão difícil assim de entender que o Edward não ti quer e que ele esta comigo? Se a tinta danificou tanto assim o seu celebro eu faço um desenho para você poder compreender melhor. – parei para respirar um pouco, e vi que tinha alguns olhares surpresos na mesa, principalmente o de Alice, pois eu nunca agi assim antes. – E como esse já é o segundo fora que você leva de Edward só na minha presença, acho melhor você sair daqui antes que eu perca realmente a minha paciência com você. – Eu vi quando ela olhou para Edward, mas o mesmo nem percebeu, pois estava olhando para mim, vendo que realmente tinha perdido ela empino o nariz e se retirou do ambiente, a bixinha ate tentou sair com pose, mas quando ela estava perto da porta ela esbarrou em um garçom que acabou derramando as bebidas que tinha na bandeja nela, eu ate comecei a sentir um pouco de pena dela, mas não foi o suficiente para chegar a me impedir de ri da situação com as pessoas da mesa.

- _Bellinha, virei seu fã agora_. – disse Emmet gargalhando, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para a nossa mesa. Acabei corando.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi minhas lindas, como vCs estão! Demorei um pouquinho neh! Como eu disse eu tava viajando cheguei anti ontem d viajem e tava descansando um pouco, então aqui está o cap que eu prometi, essa semana eu estou em um corre corre por ser formatura da minha BFF então não sei se posto antes do natal. Muito obg fiquei muito FELIZ por ter novas leitoras *.*! Obg garotas pelos comentários... ^^ Fiquei muito feliz com cada um deles, e espero receber mais alguns de presente de Natal neh? Por isso desejo a vocês um FELIZ NATAL antecipado, q DEUS ilumine a abençõe a todas.. Q nessa data de comemoração não foque apenas presentes e sim na felicidade da união, da harmonia da felicidade de estar com a familia e amigos queridos... que a alegria entre na casa de todos vocês e seja uma moradora permanente.. esses são os meus votos para vocês =) E devo postar antes do Ano Novo Ok! ;)

e infelizmente não poderei responder novamente as reviews q eu recebi, mas sou muito grata a:

_**Gyb00 **_(então o q achou desse cap! espero q tenha gostadoO ^^)

**Dama mary potter **(Espero q tenha gostado desse cap ;))

_**Belle **_(Obg Belle ^^! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap ;))

_**Jessy Moreno **_(Jessy AMEI o seu comentario fico muito contente q esteja gostando da fic (; bjOs)

**Gih Pattinson **(leitora nova é sempre bem vinda.. Espero q continui acompanhando a fic)

_**Ana Karol**_

**Nessie Shadows **(seja bem vinda flor *.* gostei muito da sua review ^^ bjOs)

_**Lady Vampie**_

_**Hanna Haruno Sakura**_

**Paloma P. **(leitora nova *.* seja muito bem vinda flor)

* * *

Beijos garotas.. até mais ^^ e façam uma autora _FELIZ_ e deixem **REVIEWS**! ^;^

**FELIZ NATAL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

* * *

_- Bellinha, virei seu fã agora. – disse Emmet gargalhando, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para a nossa mesa. Acabei corando._

**POV Bella**

Depois de um tempo nos recuperarmos da crise de riso.

- Bella amiga, nunca ti vi assim, gostei de ver.. – disse Alice levantando e me abraçando. Edward não soltou a minha mão nem agora. E eu fiquei feliz por isso.

- Sendo sincera, a Tânia bem que tava merecendo isso. – disse Rosálie, e eu fiquei um pouco surpresa, mas também aliviada que ela não tinha se importado, pois sabia que elas eram colegas.

E voltamos a conversar como se não tivéssemos sidos interrompidos.

**POV Edward**

Eu estava impressionado com Bella, o jeito que ela falou com Tânia, eu fiquei surpreso mais muito feliz com o acontecimento, mostrava que ela gostava de mim, ela praticamente esta me reclamando como dela, talvez ela não gostasse de mim tanto quando eu gosto dela, mas mesmo assim é alguma coisa.

Ficamos conversando banalidades e conhecendo um pouco mais sobre o outro, mas Emmet não parava de falar sobre o acontecimento, e falar que agora era fã de Bella, fiquei surpreso pela Rose não ter defendido a amiga, mas depois do que ela falou para Bella percebi que ate ela havia entendido que Tânia já estava passando dos limites, Alice parecia muito orgulhosa da amiga.

Começou a tocar uma musica legal, e eu vi alguns casais na pista de dança que tinha no barzinho.

- Bella, quer dançar comigo.

- Eu não sei dançar muito bem. – ela corou um pouco e eu acho isso super lindo nela.

- Ela sabe dançar sim Edward. – disse Alice, recebendo um olhar severo de Bella.

-Vamos Bella, a dança depende mais de quem guia também, confia em mim. – disse me levantando e estendi minha mão para ela, ela êxito um pouco mais logo aceitou, sorri por isso. Quando chegamos na pista de dança coloquei o meu braço na sua cintura e puxei as suas mãos colocando no meu pescoço.

- Então o que esta achando da noite?

- Estou me divertindo muito Edward, obrigada. – ela disse e o olhar dela tinha um brilho tão especial. Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio só curtindo a presença um do outro e eu estava completamente perdido na imensidão do seu olhar.

- Viu, você ta dançando, não é difícil.

- Com um parceiro como você realmente parece ser mais fácil. – disse com um sorriso lindo. Apertei um pouco mais a cintura dela.

- Eu tenho que lhe pedir desculpas pelo acontecimento de mais cedo. – falei um pouco sem graça.

- Não foi culpa sua, eu que ti devo desculpas pela reação que eu tive. – ela disse corando e abaixando o olhar, tirei uma das minhas mãos da sua cintura e a fiz olhar pra mim, e fiquei fazendo carinho nela.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu gostei muito do que você fez. – a garanti, e era verdade.

Agora os nossos olhares estavam presos um no outro, agente foi se aproximando inconscientemente e a vontade de beijar ela só foi aumentando.

- Bella se você não me afasta eu vou ti beijar. – eu disse com apenas alguns centímetros de distancia dos lábios dela.

- Eu nuca ti afastaria Edward.

Depois dessas palavras eu acabei com a distância que ainda nos separava selando os nossos lábios e a sensação foi simplesmente indescritível, foi maravilhoso, eu sentir uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o meu corpo, superou todas as expectativas que eu tinha em relação de como seria beijá-la, passei a minha língua pelo seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem para poder aprofundar o beijo, passagem essa que foi concedida prontamente e eu me perdi nesse beijo e foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, nossas línguas dançavam uma dança que era só delas, ficamos nos beijando até que o ar começou a ficar escasso.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi Garotas, nossa _FELIZ 2011 _atrasado para todas vCs.. peso milhares de desculpas mas foi impossivel postar antes, eu acabei viajando dia 27 e só voltei ontem e mesmo assim ta acontecendo um monte de coisas que estão me incapacitando um pouco na criatividade por isso esse cap ficou tão pequenino mais finalmente o beijo entre eles aconteceu neh! Só para vcs terem uma idéia do q ta acontecendo na virada do ano uma prima minha sofreu um acidente de carro ela e o esposo passaram o reveion no hospital e minha prima teve q ser transferida de cidade pois precisava fazer uma cirurgia com urgência então como vCs podem perceber o meu reveion foi meio que corrido mas agora a minha prima esta bem e se recuperando da cirurgia! E é isso que importa.

Então peso desculpas pela demora mesmo viu! bjOs e vou postar um novo cap no sábado sem falta _GARANTO_! ^^

Sou muito grata pelos comentários que recebi, e obrigada as pessoas que add a fic em alerta espero q vCs também marquem presença aqui nas reviews ;)

* * *

_**Momento Review´s:**_

**Ana Krol:** risos só falto a placa mesmo neh! Rsrs a Bella tinha q revidar.. bjOs

**TheVamps:** ei mocinha sumida, estava realmente preocupada com vC por ter sumido por tanto tempo, mas é muito bom saber que você esta d volta! bjoOs

**Jeh:** oi Jeh que bom q você gostou do que a Bella fez com a Tânia e cá entre nós ela SUPER MERECEU neh! RS RS arrasou

**Gih Pattinson:** noss Gih fico lisonjeada, espero mesmo que você continue acompanhada a fic viu! ;) bjOs at +

**gby00: **menina esse show dela foi td de bom neh! Me senti leve depois de escrever ele.. RS RS esta ai mais um cap, e desculpe pela demora ;) bjOs

**Jessy Moreno: **sim a Tânia realmente não se enxergar rsrs.. a Bellinha pode menina, quem dera agente poder assim tbm neh! RS RS e q bom q tirando esse pequeno detalhe vC achou o cap ótimo ^^

**lady vampie: **de nada, eu que agradeço a vocês por cada review que vCs me deixam! ^^ bjOs

**Hanna Haruno Sakura: **de nada flor ;) bjOs

**Carla:** Oi Carla, esta ai mais um cap, e desculpe pela demora viu! ^^

**Flavia P. Araujo:** A Lice é a amiga q todas qrem neh! Essa pixel é D++ eu sou super fã dela.. ^^ E obg pelos elogios :$ Realmente é uma pequena que eles não valorizaram tanto ela nos filmes neh! Esme realmente é a sogra dos sonhos *.* Nem eu gostaria do Edward se envolvendo com a Rose.. RS RS mais eu preferir cita ele com a Rose do que com a Tânia neh! RS RS RS =D E claro que ela tem mais química com o URSÃO que é SHOW tbm.. acho um Maximo o Emm ^^ Obg pelos comentarios Flavia ^^ e seja muito bem vinda a fic viu! bjOs at ++

* * *

Beijos garotas.. até mais ^^ e façam uma autora _FELIZ_ e deixem **REVIEWS**! ^;^


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

* * *

**POV Bella**

Quando o Edward me chamou para dançar eu não quis aceita por na verdade fiquei com vergonha eu sei dança, mas não como uma profissional, mas a Alice tinha que se meter e falar que eu sei dançar lancei a para ela olhar bastante irritado para a minha querida amiga e fui dançar com Edward e tenho que confessar dançar com ela é simplesmente perfeito, realmente com um parceiro como ele não tem como não gostar de dançar, mas eu não estava conseguindo conter a corrente elétrica que passava pelo meu corpo com o simples toque das mãos dele nas minhas costas.

Ele me pediu desculpas pelo acontecimento com a Tânia, mas quem tinha que pedir desculpas ali era eu, afinal eu nunca tinha agido daquela maneira mais não consegui me conter ao ver Tânia abraçando Edward por trás daquela maneira e não vou falar que estou arrependida, pois isso seria uma grande mentira da minha parte já que arrependida era a ultima coisa que eu tava no momento.

Edward levantou o meu rosto quando eu abaixei, pois apesar de não esta arrependida eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada e falou com tanta intensidade que não se importava e que havia ate gostado que eu fiquei perdida nos olhos dele e no carinho que ele estava fazendo no meu rosto.

Eu me vi presa daqueles olhos verdes, eles me atraiam para mais perto e perto do Edward.

- Bella se você não se afastar eu vou ti beijar. – ele acha mesmo que eu iria me afastar? Só se eu estivesse ficando louca, e ao sentir o aroma delicioso do hálito dele quis ainda mais beijá-lo.

- Eu não vou me afasta Edward.

E isso foi o suficiente para ele acabar com a pequena distancia que existia ainda entre nós, e a sensação de ter os lábios de Edward sobre os meus é simplesmente indescritível, as minhas expectativas não faziam justiça pois isso era muito, mais muito melhor. Senti a língua de Edward pedi passagem pelo meu lábio inferior, passagem essa que foi concedida mais que imediatamente, e essa com certeza foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, a forma que as nossas línguas dançavam não buscando por dominância mais de uma forma que se acariciavam, uma dança única e só delas, mas rápido de mais sentir a necessidade de oxigênio que no momento me pareceu tão desnecessário, nos separamos um tanto arfantes pelo beijo intenso que compartilhamos, mas Edward parou de me beijar para começar a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Eu.. tenho que confessar.. que estava querendo.. fazer isso.. desde o momento.. que eu ti vi.. – Edward disse em intervalos dos beijos que ele dava no meu pescoço e tentando normalizar também a respiração.

- Eu também. – quando eu disse isso, ele parou de beijar o meu pescoço olhou nos meus olhos e logo voltou a me beijar.

Ficamos assim dançando e nos beijando por mais umas quatro musicas até que voltamos pra mesa de mãos dadas.

- Cara, eu não pensei que iria viver pra poder ver você assim com uma garota. – isso veio do Emmet. E lógico eu corei, o que lhe rendeu um belo tapa da Rose.

- Emmet não enche. – Edward reclamou.

- Cadê a Alice e o Jasper? – questionei ao perceber que eles não estavam na mesa nem ali por perto.

- Eles foram dançar também. – disse Rose apontando para o lado contrario onde eu e Edward estávamos, e eu achei eles dançando muito lindinhos juntos, sinceramente formaria um lindo casal os dois.

- Sabe Bella.. – o Emmett me chamou atenção. – você podia patentear a formula que você usou para conquistar o Edward, Tânia mesmo vem tentando essa façanha já faz um ano. – ele disse isso como se eu gosta-se da idéia.

- Não Emm, prefiro manter a formula só pra mim. – disse piscando pra ele. E sentir Edward me abraçar mais apertado.

- O que vocês vão fazer amanha? – questionou Rose.

- Hum.. ate agora garantido mesmo, é o almoço na casa de Edward. – sorri pra ele.

- Já ta assim, levando a namorada pra poder conhecer a família. – questionou Emmett dando uma gargalhada. – o caso ta serio mesmo. – ele disse e eu corei ate o ultimo fio de cabelo, eu já estava nervosa que ia almoçar na casa dele, agora olhando por esse lado, fiquei mais nervosa ainda e se os pais dele não gostarem de mim, esta certo que a Esme me tratou super bem, mas ate então eu era apenas amiga do filho dela, e agora com a posição de namorada? Mas pensando bem, nos ainda não chegamos a definir o que nos somos.

- Ursinho, quer parar você esta deixando a Bella envergonhada. – disse Rose dando mais um tapa no braço do namorado. E depois cochichou algo no ouvido dele, que esbugalhou os olhos, e olhou pra ela como se suplicasse algo.

Conseguimos estabelecer uma conversa amena depois disso sem muitas piadinhas da parte do Emm. Passou mais alguns minutos e Alice e Jasper voltaram para a mesa entrando na conversa.

Quando olhei no relógio do celular e vi que já estava dando quase 2 da manha, falei que seria melhor irmos embora afinal teria que ir almoçar na casa de Edward hoje e não estava nem um pouco afim de conhecer o pai dele e rever a mãe dele com olheiras, todos concordaram de ir embora, e Emmett e Rosálie foram convidados para poder almoçar também na casa dos Cullen.

Quando Edward me deixou no hotel, ele se despediu de mim com um beijo que devo confessar que me fez esquecer onde eu estava e ate mesmo o meu próprio nome de tão intenso que foi o beijo, me desejando uma boa noite e falando que nos buscaria amanha as 10:30. Desejei a ele uma boa noite e lhe dei um selinho de despedida.

Quando chegamos no quarto Alice me encheu de perguntas, Alice sempre seria Alice, e como ela não agüenta de curiosidade, contei a ela com detalhes como tinha ocorrido o beijo e que eu simplesmente me senti nas nuvens quando finalmente nos beijamos e que eu não saiba o que nos éramos exatamente pois não chegamos a rotular o nosso relacionamento, mas esperava resolver isso em breve, ela me questionou se eu já havia contado a ele sobre a faculdade e eu neguei falando que apenas falaria da faculdade nos últimos dia da viagem e que iria curti cada minuto, a questionei também sobre Jasper e ela estava cada vez mais encantada com ele, dava pra ver na maneira que ela falava dele, com os olhos dela brilhavam só de lembrar dele, mas disse que ainda não tinha acontecido nada entre eles e o máximo que acontecia era troca de olhares e que as vezes ele pegava na mão dela e algumas danças.

Depois de muita conversa e de um banho e finalmente pude colocar o meu pijama e o meu celular para desperta para não perder a hora, nós fomos dormi, e eu acabei sonhando com Edward.

**POV Edward**

Chegamos um pouco tarde, mas a noite tinha sido simplesmente perfeita apesar do imprevisto desagradável com a Tânia, depois daquilo conseguimos nos diverti muito, e eu e a Bella chegamos a nos beijar algumas vezes, e a sensação ate agora eu não consigo explicar é simplesmente indescritivel. Acordei cedo para quem acabou dormindo e desci encontrando somente a minha mãe na cozinha.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Bom dia meu filho, acordou cedo.

- É sim, cadê o pai?

- Ainda esta dormindo. Mas me diz, as meninas vão vim almoçar aqui?

- Vão sim. – sorri pra ela. – O Emm e a Rose também vão vim a senhora se incomoda? – a questionei apesar de saber que ela adorava ver a casa cheia de gente.

- Claro que não. – ela disse com aquele ar maternal que eu só conseguia ver na minha mãe. – Mas me diz, tem algo que a Bella não gosta?

Hum.. boa pergunta mas eu me lembro bem de uma conversa que eu tive com a Bella uma vez no MSN logo quando começamos a conversar.

_Flash Black on_

_Bella diz:_

mas me diz Edward, uma coisa que você sabe fazer na cozinha?

_E. Cullen diz:_

a Bella modéstia a parte eu sou um bom cozinheiro, posso ate dizer que sei fazer de tudo um pouco, mas a minha preferência é por massas e você?

_Bella diz:_

Hum.. um dia vou qrer provar dessa habilidade sua por massas amo pizza.

_E. Cullen diz:_

então um dia eu faço uma pizza especialmente pra você. =)

_Bella diz:_

olha que eu vou cobrar em.. mas você tem que saber de uma coisa, eu não suporto nem cebola nem pimentão. :$

_E. Cullen diz:_

somos dois então

_Bella diz:_

Serio que você também não gosta?

_E. Cullen diz:_

Desde criança minha mãe diz que ela tentou de tudo pra mim fazer comer mais nunca deu certo.

_Bella diz:_

Comigo é a mesma coisa.. RS RS RS RS

Nisso conhecemos muito sobre os gostos um do outro, não apenas culinários, mas também para leitura, musicas, show, etc.

_Flash Black off_

- Edward, meu filho, Edward.. – minha mãe estava acenando na minha frente.

- Desculpa mãe, acho que me perdi nos meus pensamento.. – sorri.

- Tudo bem, mas me diz tem algo que Bella prefira para comer? Ou algo em especifico que ela não goste? – eu já falei o quando eu amo minha mãe? Não, então deixa eu falar, eu AMO MUITO A MINHA MÃE..

- Ela é igual eu mãe, não gosta nem de pimentão nem de cebola..

- Ok, to pensando em fazer uma lasanha, um arroz solto, uma salada, um purê de batata recheado e frango assado. E pra sobremesa um mouse de maracujá.

- Nossa mãe, capricho no cardápio hem. Precisa de ajuda ou que eu compre algo?

- Não tenho tudo que preciso aqui.

- Bom dia. – disse o meu pai entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia – respondemos juntos.

- Acordado uma hora dessas Edward, tinha formiga na cama ou o que? – questionou o meu pai.

- Acho que ele esta ansioso para poder ver a Bella novamente. – minha mãe disse piscando pra ele.

- Hum.. entendi agora. Ela vira almoçar conosco?

- Sim. – responde não contendo o sorriso..

- Que bom, finalmente poderei conhecê-la.

- A Alice também vai vim. – disse Jasper aparecendo. – E Bom dia.

- Bom dia. – respondemos os três juntos.

- Então irei conhecer as minhas futuras noras hoje? – meu pai nos questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Mãe.. – meio que gemi pra minha mãe pedindo socorro, afinal eu e Bella ainda não tínhamos definidos o que nos somos. – faz o pai se comporta.

- Carlisle deixa os meninos. – disse a minha mãe rindo.

- Bom terminei de tomar o meu café, vou ver umas coisas no meu quarto e me arruma para poder pegar as garotas.

- Eu vou com você. – disse Jasper.

- Então depois que você tomar o seu café e se arruma você me chama lá no quarto, mas vê se não vai demorar muito. – disse já subindo as escadas.

* * *

**N/A: **eu sei q eu falei q postaria ontem mais não deu.. mas to aqui hoje.. postando esse cap com muito carinho ;)

E qro agradecer as novas pessoas que add a minha fic em favoritos ou em Alerta.. muito obg! Agora só falta deixa uma review neh! Vamos leitoras fantasmas não custa nada deixar uma review para uma autora e a deixa muito mais muito feliz. E o q acharam desse cap! E o cardapio da dona Esme! CaprichadoO neh, eu particularmente amo comida.. e muse de maracuja então! PERFEITOOOOOOOOOO.. rs rs assim como não gosto nem de cebola nem de pimentão! rs :P bom espero q vCs tenham gostado ;)

A previsão para o próximo cap é no próximo fds OK!

Agradeço a : _lady vampie, Hanna Haruno Sakura, gby00, Belle, Mel Cullen Malfoy, palomaMB, Gih Pattinson e Ana Krol _pelas reviews ^^ muitoO obg garotas fiquei muito feliz com cada uma delas viu! ;) bjoks e at ++

* * *

Beijos garotas.. até mais ^^ e façam uma autora _FELIZ_ e deixem **REVIEWS**! ^;^


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** os personagens pertencem a Stephenei Meyer, mas a historia é da minha autoria ;)

* * *

**PDV da Alice**

Acordei cedo no outro dia, e vocês podem ate não acreditar, mas eu tive uma noite maravilhosa sonhando com o Jazz, no meu sonho ele estava se declarando pra mim e não vou negar que eu fiquei simplesmente maravilhada com essa idéia.

Levantei da cama, fiz minha higiene matinal, e fui separar as minhas roupas e as da Bella para esse dia, pedi o nosso café da manha no quarto e voltei pra cama e voltei a lembrar do sonho que eu tive.

- Alice.. ALICE!

- Ai Bella que foi! Nem havia percebido que você tinha acordado.

- Já faz um tempo que eu estou aqui ti perguntando que sorriso bobo é esse no rosto. – acho q corei com isso por que eu senti o meu rosto formiga um pouquinho.

- há.. – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

- Não acredito que você esta com vergonha de mim Alice. – disse Bella saindo da cama dela e vindo em direção da minha e isso não ia ser boa coisa Quando fui ver a Bella estava em cima de mim me fazendo cócegas.

- Pa.. par.. para Bella. – eu consegui dizer entre as risadas, ate que ela parou – isso é golpe baixo você sabe. – disse após recuperar um pouco do meu fôlego. E ela apenas riu.

- Serio Lice me diz.

- É que eu sonhei com o Jazz. – disse um pouco tímida.

- Ai ti lindo.. – disse ela com os olhos brilhando. – eu também sonhei com o Edward. – ela me confessou corando.

Conversamos um pouco, tomamos o nosso café e fomos nos arrumar, afinal já era 9h e logo o Edward e o Jazz estariam aqui para nos buscar.

**POV da Bella**

Acordei e me deparei com uma Alice sorridente na cama dela sorrindo pro nada, chamei ela três vezes e nada, ela só acordou desse mundo paralelo quando eu dei um grito, mas o motivo era totalmente compreensível ela havia sonhado com o Jasper e não vou negar que achei muito lindo, mas eu também havia tido um sonho maravilhoso com o Edward. Levantei e fui fazer minha higiene matinal, e quando voltei ao quarto o café já tinha chegado, tomamos café conversando um pouco e Alice tentando me acalmar porque eu estava ficando um pouco tensa em realmente conhecer os pais do Edward. A Lice já tinha separado as nossas roupas e eu fiquei aliviada com isso porque já era 9h e logo o Edward estaria chegando. Eu estava com uma bermudinha jeans, uma blusa que ia ate a minha coxa com um desenho de uma borboleta colada ao corpo, sandália bege e a Lice fez uma trança embutida no meu cabelo deixando alguns fios soltos, enfim eu estava básica mais linda ao mesmo tempo.

A Lice estava com uma camiseta branca escrita Love uma bermudinha jeans também com um cinto preto, uma sandália de salto preta e o cabelo como sempre espetado, essa é a marca registrada dela.

E terminamos de nos arrumar bem na hora porque logo depois o telefone tocou com a recepcionista avisando que Edward estava no saguão nos aguardando, pedi para falar que já estávamos descendo, pegamos as nossas bolsas e descemos.

Chegando no saguão tive que me lembrar de como respirar, porque quando eu vi Edward fiquei completamente deslumbrada, ele estava com uma bermuda azul, uma blusa pólo branca um sapa tênis resumido tava gostoso como sempre.

Quando ele me viu ele deu aquele sorriso torto que serviu para me deixar novamente deslumbrada por ele.

- Bom dia Bella, você esta linda. – e eu! Corei como sempre.

- Obrigado, e você também não esta nada mal.

- Vamos! Minha mãe esta excepcionalmente animada, chegou a mim lembrar a Alice hoje. – não sei porque mas com esse comentário o meu nervosismo voltou com força total. E eu corei mais ainda só de pensar nisso.

- Cla..claro. – eu sei lamentável, mas foi impossível não gaguejar.

- Não precisa ficar nervosa Bella. – ele disse tentando me acalmar, mas pra dizer a verdade só me senti um pouco tranqüila quando ele afagou o meu rosto, acabei inclinando um pouco o meu rosto pelo carinho, e sorri um pouco, e me deu coragem para dar um selinho nele.

- E agora sim, bom dia Edward. – ele sorriu pra mim. E se aproximou e me deu realmente um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Agora sim Bella, isso é um beijo de bom dia.

-Hum.. Vamos! – disse Jasper. E eu acabei corando por ter me esquecido dele e da Lice.

- Vamos! – Disse Edward pegando a minha mão e indo em direção a saída do hotel.

**PDV do Jasper**

Quando chegamos ao hotel, a recepcionista ligou avisando para as garotas descerem, confesso que estava ansiosa para poder ver a Alice novamente, ela mexeu comigo de um jeito que nenhuma garota havia mexido antes, ela é falante, alegre e isso é contagiante. Eu sempre fui de ficar na minha, mas ao lado dela eu me sinto realmente diferente. Quando a vi sair do elevado eu fiquei realmente um pouco admirado com ela, não na verdade eu fiquei deslumbrado com ela, ela veio andando na minha direção com um sorriso radiante.

- Oi Jazz.

- Oi Lice, você esta linda.

- Obrigada, você também esta muito bem.

- Animada para o dia de hoje?

- Sempre. – ela disse piscando, e acho que esqueci de respirar um pouco com isso. – Jazz respira. – ela disse sorrindo. A claro respirar, como alguém pode se esquecer de um gesto simples assim!

- Minha mãe esta animada por vocês terem aceitado almoçar lá em cada. – e com isso eu a vi ficando um pouco corada.

- Hum.. – agora eu fiquei em choque, a Alice parece ter ficado sem palavras por um momento e isso apesar de conhecer ela por pouco tempo parece ser uma coisa muito rara.

- Esta tudo bem Alice?

- Sim sim, claro. – disse ela sorrindo, mas pareceu que estava um pouco nervosa com algo.

- Hum.. OK! Vamos. – disse sorrindo pra ela, e oferecendo o braço. Ela piscou algumas vezes mais logo aceitou com um sorriso que eu poderia classificar no mínimo como maravilhoso. – Vamos ter que tirar o casal do mundo particular deles. – eu disse rindo um pouco quando me virei e vi meu irmão e a Bella aos beijos.

- Sim, vamos. – disse a Lice rindo também.

Nos aproximamos deles e parece que eles nem nos perceberam ali perto de tão concentrados um no outro.

- hum.. Vamos?

- Vamos. – disse o Edward pegando a mão da Bella e indo em direção a saída.

O percurso de carro passou rápido, com agente conversando e relembrando também um pouco da noite anterior e eu ficando cada vez mais fascinado com a Alice.

Quando chegamos em casa Edward estacionou o carro na garagem e nos demos a volta para poder entrar pela porta da frente mesmo que agente pude-se ter passado pela cozinha, mas achamos melhor assim

**PDV Edward**

Quando chegamos em casa resolvi que era melhor avisar que havíamos chegado.

- Mãe, chegamos! – meio que falei, meio que gritei da porta da sala.

- Estou indo ai querido. – ela me respondeu da sala de jantar/almoço.

Passou uns minutinhos e Dona Esme apareceu na sala com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

- Olá meninas, é muito bom revelas novamente. – ela disse com aquele ar de mãe que eu só vejo nela. E veio dar um abraço em cada uma delas.

- É muito bom revela também Esme. – disse Bella corando um pouco.

- Oh, não querida eu já lhe disse apenas Esme.

- Então é muito bom revela Esme. – disse Bella sorrindo timidamente.

- Digo o mesmo. – disse Alice sorrindo mais à-vontade.

Nisso o meu pai estava descendo as escadas, possivelmente do seu escritório.

- E esse é o meu pai Carlisle. Pai, essas são a Bella e a Alice. – disse apontando respectivamente apontado para cada uma delas.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-las. – disse meu pai indo para o lado da minha mãe.

- O prazer é todo nosso Dr. Cullen. – disseram Bella e a Alice ao mesmo tempo rindo logo em seguida.

- Oh, podem me chamar apenas de Carlisle garotas. – elas assentiram. – e o almoço quando sai!

- Carlisle cadê os seus modos! – perguntou a minha mãe. – Olha as convidadas. – meu pai não disse nada apenas ficou olhando pra mim mãe como que se disse que estava esperando ainda a sua resposta, ela suspirou e completou – Falta o Emmet e a Rose chegarem ainda, e como você esta tão apressado porque não vem me ajudar a arruma a mesa. – ela disse com aquele olhar que dizia assim `_e ai de você de falar que não vai ajuda´_.

- Eu posso ajudar eu alguma coisa também! – questionou Bella ao meu lado.

- Oh, não querida não precisa o Carlisle vai me ajudar. Enquanto isso porque vocês não assistem um pouco de TV! – sugeriu a minha mãe. – E Edward e Jasper porque vocês não pegam um refresco para as gorotas?

Levei minha mão as costas dela, e a guiei para a sala de jantar/almoço e qual não é minha surpresa ao ver uma variedade de sucos e refrigerante disponíveis, coloquei gelo em um copo.

- Qual você quer Bella!

- Hum.. – ela olhou pra variedade. – vou querer limonada. – disse com um sorriso lindo. E eu fui servi-la. Jasper me imitou e colocou gelo em um copo também.

- E você Alice?

- Eu quero de laranja. – e após servirmos as meninas nos servimos também e fomos para a sala para poder assistir um pouco de TV, eu sentei no sofá com Bella ao meu lado e eu estava meio abraçado a ela, eu tinha uma necessidade de tocá-la e ela não pareceu se incomodar apenas se aconchegou da melhor maneira possível mais perto de mim e eu sorri com isso. Alice e Jasper se sentaram no outro sofá apenas um ao lado do outro. Ficamos folheando os canais por um tempo, e logo começamos a sentir o cheiro da comida preencheu toda a casa, provavelmente a minha mãe estava levando a comida da cozinha para a sala de jantar e isso começou a me deixar com fome, mas logo a campainha tocou, provavelmente seria o Emm e a Rose, o Jasper levantou para atender a porta porque eu não iria sair de perto da Bella de jeito nenhum. Eles entram nos cumprimentaram e ficaram com a gente e logo a minha mãe nos chamou para almoçar, aos poucos fomos entrando na sala de jantar e nos sentando e coloquei Bella para sentar ao meu lado óbvio.

- Nossa.. – Bella disse ao admirar a mesa posta. – quanta comida, e com um cheiro tão maravilhoso.

- Você ainda não viu nada, espera provar para você ver. – disse Emmet passando a mão na barriga. Nisso eu me aproximei do ouvido de Bella, para que só ela me ouviu-se.

- Você vai entender que ela fez o suficiente quando ver o Emmet comendo. – sussurrei no seu ouvido e não pode deixar de notar que ela ficou arrepiada e eu gostei muito desse efeito que eu causei nela.

- Obrigada Bella, espero que goste do sabor também. – disse minha mãe, pelo elogio que Bella havia feito. – Então nos temos lasanha, arroz solto, salada, purê de batata recheado e frango assado. – ela disse apresentando o cardápio e olhando a mesa para poder ver se havia esquecido algo. – há e temos a sobremesa também.

- Esme. – disse o meu pai. – vamos almoçar amor, antes que essa comida toda esfriei. – meu pai às vezes merecia um filtro na boca pra ver o que ele pode falar, mas dava pra ver q era espontâneo da parte dele, mas não posso negar que foi um pouco engraçado e que assim como eu, a Bella, a Alice, o Jasper, o Emmet e a Rosalie estávamos mordendo o lábio para não ri.

- Me desculpe garotas, acho que me empolguei.

- Que isso Esme, você deve ficar orgulhosa por tudo cheirar tão bem. – disse a Alice com um sorriso radiante e com a Bella concordando com a cabeça.

- E não vou negar que eu estou com medo de acabar comendo demais. – disse bem corando um pouco.

- Concordo com você amiga. – disse Alice.

- Não precisa se preocupar Bella, o Emm e a Rose comem muito bem se assim posso dizer.

- Olha quem fala né Edward. – disse a Rosalie.

Depois desse bate papo o almoço transcorreu muito bem, meu pai se comportou apesar de fazer algumas brincadeiras, e o Emm viver dizendo que eu desencalhei e que tudo indicava que o Jasper também estava nessa hora Jasper corou ate o ultimo fio de cabelo e a Alice ganhou uma cor mais rosada.

Após o almoço foi a hora da sobremesa e Bella repediu pela ao menos duas vezes.

- Esme, se me permite dizer o almoço estava simplesmente maravilhoso, e o mouse perfeito.

- Eu concordo com a Bella. – disse a Alice. – nunca me senti tão cheia e satisfeita, vou querer algumas das suas receitas se a senhora não se incomodar. – disse ela sorrindo pra mim mãe, que sorriu alegremente e corou um pouco com os elogios das garotas.

- Obrigada garotas, e claro que eu passo as receitas depois. – disse ela piscando. – mas, não tem muito mistério é só fazer com amor. – e sinceramente com minha mãe falando assim não tinha como alguém duvidar.

- E o que nós podemos fazer para ajudar na limpeza? – questionou Bella.

- Que isso garotas, vocês podem voltar para a sala. – disse ela tranqüila. – Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. – nos começamos a sair da sala e o meu pai pegou o embalo com a gente só que a minha mãe o pegou.

- O Sr. pensa que vai a onde!

Ele bem que tentou fazer uma carinha de coitado, para se livrar.

- Será que eu não posso me livrar também não!

- O que você acha! – ela o questionou com os braços cruzados e com a voz um pouco sarcástica apontando pra quantidade de vasilhas que tinha na mesa, eu apenas dei um risadinha e bate no ombro do meu pai, enquanto arrastava Bella dali.

- Então o que acha de assistimos a um filme! – questionou Emmet se jogando no sofá.

- Pra mim tudo bem. – disse Bella.

- Pra mim também. – disse Alice.

- Então vamos ao filme. – disse Jasper, quando viu que ninguém deve outra idéia.

- E qual filme vamos assistir! – questionei, e a Rose me lançou um olhar como se eu tive-se feito algo errado.

- Qual mais seria Eddie! – questionou Emm rolando os olhos. – American Pie 6, consegui alugar ele para podermos ver. – disse ele exibindo o filme, é eu realmente não deveria esperar outra coisa do Emmet, acreditem se quiser mesmo namorado a Rose ele tinha esperanças de que a faculdade realmente fosse igual aos filmes do American Pie, principalmente o 5 e o 6 que ele já me fez assisti inúmeras vezes com ele, eu não gostei muito da escolha e por isso olhei pra Bella ela mordeu o lábio, me dando uma vontade de beijá-la enorme e deu de ombros. Então acabamos por assistir o filme.

Abrimos o sofá para poder ficar mais confortável para podermos deitar, e o Emm e a Rose ficaram de um lado e o Jazz com a Alice do outro, e eu e a Bella dividimos o sofá de dois lugares. Bella se aconchegou ao meu lado, fato que eu amei. E enquanto o Jasper estava colocando o DVD na a Bella se virou pra mim.

- Posso ti beijar! – perguntou corando, e eu quase me bate internamente por não ter tomado essa iniciativa, já que estava com muita vontade de beijá-la, não a responde apenas me aproximei e a beijei como eu estava com vontade de fazer isso, não sei como conseguir ficar sem beijá-la assim. Esse beijo foi cheio de emoção, e eu me esqueci de tudo quando ela começou a mexer no meu cabelo, apertei um pouco mais a cintura dela a aproximando mais de mim. Eu estava para começar a brincar com a língua dela, quando fui acordado para a realidade por Emmet.

- Eu não sabia que o Edward tinha tanto jeito pra coisa. – Afastei da Bella a contra gosto e dei um olhar mortal para o Emmet, enquanto a Bella se encolhia ao meu lado totalmente corada.

- Emmet cala a boca, e vamos ver a droga do filme logo. – disse, e ele apenas revirou os olhos pra mim.

Bella corou e se escondeu no meu peito em varias cenas do filme, e a Alice corou algumas vezes ao lado do Jasper, mas tinha que ser coisa do Emmet mesmo escolher esse filme.

Quando o filme acabou e eu ter uma Bella muito corada ao meu lado devido as ultimas cenas do filme, o Emmet deu uma olhadinha pra Rose digamos assim sugestiva, que o retribuiu com um sorriso e logo os dois se despediram da gente, não quero nem imaginar o que eles iriam fazer, mas cá entre-nos depois desse filme não é muito difícil imaginar o que seria.

Depois que o Emm e a Rose se despediram da gente, e o Jazz voltar para a sala a Alice nos questionou o que poderíamos fazer.

- Vamos ver outro filme?

- Hum.. mas que não seja hã.. é.. que seja diferente desse então! – Bella falou corada ainda.

- Então porque você não escolhe! – questionei apontando para a pilha de DVD que tinha na estante. A Bella apenas concordou com a cabeça e se aproximou da pilha de DVD junto com a Alice para poder escolher o filme.

- OMG não acredito. – disse a Alice pulando no mesmo lugar com um DVD na mão.

- O que foi Lice! – Jasper questionou.

- Vocês tem Ela dança, eu danço 3! Eu estava louca para poder ver esse filme. Vamos assistir ele pliss. – ela pediu fazendo um olhar de gatinho pidão que eu só vi o Jasper sorrindo e indo colocar o DVD é tenho que confessar essa garota deve receber tudo o que quer quando usa esse olhar, coitada da Bella já deve ter cedido a tantas coisas assim, e pelo visto o meu irmão não será muito diferente.

Eu e a Bella deitamos no mesmo sofá e a Alice e o Jazz ficaram com o outro, o filme era realmente muito bom e a Alice estava super empolgada, pelo visto ela gostava mesmo de dança, só que um pouco depois da metade do filme eu reparei que a Bella estava dormindo abraçada a mim.

* * *

**N/A:** _Olá pessoal, imagino que vocês devem está um tanto quanto frustrados comigo neh! Na verdade eu nem sei se ainda possuo leitoras, mas eu espero q sim do fundo do meu coração que vocês não tenham me abandonadom pois eu não vou abandonar a fic._

_E eu tenho uma "desculpa" totalmente plausivel para o meu desaparecimento, já que meu ultimo posto foi em janeiro. :$ (morrendo de vergonha)_

_Mas, eu estava passando por problemas no meu relacionamento que GRAÇAS a DEUS eu consegui estabilizar e agora estou feliz novamente ^^. Mas também começou a minha facul, pra qm não sab eu faço facul estou no 7° periodo, e estou fazendo estagio curricular e extra-curricular fora que já tenho que começar a planejar a minha MONOGRAFIA, e dar conta de estudar, ajudar na casa e dar assistencia ao meu namorado tbm neh!_

_Enfim meu tempo esta super escaço. Por isso eu estou pedindo a vocês toda a compreensão possivel que vocês poderem ter comigo Ok! Espero que não me abandonem._

_Peço milhares de desculpas pela minha demora no post, vou tentar ao maximo não desaparecer por tanto tempo como fiz agora!_

_Mas agradeço por ter chegado as 100 reviews, gente vocês não tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei feliz com isso._

_EU só posso agradecer a VOCÊS por cada review q vcs me deixaram e pedir para continuar deixando, me cobrando o proximo cap, me insentivando a continuar. =D_

_Agradeço as novas leitoras, as pessoas que add minha fic a alerta *.* vCs não tem ideia o quanto isso me deixa feliz, espero q a demora tenha valido apenas e vocês curtam esse cap! Aguardo as reviews ^^_

_PS.: pessoal já tem mais d uma semana que eu estou tentando postar, mas simplesmente não esta funcionando a parte de atualizar a fic.. aff mas espero q agora de certo.. bjOs_

_Agradeço a: **palomaMB , Guerreira Solitaria 12 , rafa123** (nossa Rafa, você não deve ter recebido uma boa impressão minha neh! mas eu não desapareço por tanto tempo assim não viu! espero q continue lendo a fic *.* bjOs), **gby00 , Giih Pattinson **(Gih muito obg pela cobrança, esta ai o novo cap, espero q tenha valido a espera!bjO), **Jessy Moreno, Hanna Haruno Sakura, lady vampie e Ana Krol**._

* * *

**BJOks! ^^ e mais uma vez milhares d desculpas!**


	14. AVISO

**Aviso**

Oi pessoal, quanto tempo né!? Estou desaparecida.. faz quase dois anos que eu não posto. =/

Só posso pedir desculpa... Eu sei que é meio decepcionante, que isso não seja um cap. Mas apesar de estar deixando o fic em Emoções Virtuais em Hiatos, estou tentando escrevê-la SIM.

Pra dizer bem a verdade.. nem sei se vai ter alguém lendo esse aviso... =(

Mas se tiver, quero que saiba que assim que o cap sair eu posto.. Só posso pedir um pouco de paciência Ok!?

Enquanto eu não posto um cap novo aqui, gostaria de convida-los a acompanhar minha nova fic: _**A Nova Cinderela: Era uma vez uma canção.**_

**Sinopse da fic:** Bella sonha em ter uma carreira como cantora/compositora, mas vive sendo boicotada por sua cruel madrasta Jane e por sua filha Tanya. Quando sua "irmã" acaba recebendo o crédito pela incrível voz de Bella. E Edward se apaixona pela garota errada, Bella precisa aprender a levantar-se e lutar por seus sonhos, antes que seu amado caia nas garras de sua perversa "irmã".

Ela já está quase pronta, só falta reajustar umas coisas nos cap´s. Vou postando de acordo com as reviews lá.

Gostaria de agradecer desde já a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic, que a favoritaram e tudo mais: MUITO OBRIGADA!

At +

_Lari Masen_


End file.
